


Chloe's Weekend

by Musetotheworld



Series: You Make us Better [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I combined a few prompts for this, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca's anniversary plans didn't work out the way she'd planned, but Chloe is a master of romantic gestures, and has her own plans for them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I combined a few prompts for this, hope no one minds too much. It just seemed to work better this way, rather than separate. Also, this is not the first time I've written more mature works but it is the first time in awhile, and the first time with more than two people. So if i made any logistical mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them!

                Aubrey doesn’t like not knowing the plan. Trusting on blind faith isn’t really her thing, even when it comes to her soulmates. Which is why when Chloe refuses to discuss what she’s planning for their weekend away, Aubrey finds herself far more nervous than she really should be. I mean, this is Chloe, they’ve known each other for five years, been dating for four of those years. There isn’t a person in the world who knows her better than Chloe does, though Beca is quickly catching up the longer they’re all together.

                So really, Aubrey knows Chloe won’t plan anything that she’ll be uncomfortable with being a part of. Aubrey can do the over the top romantic outings without complaint, even if she’s usually more practical in her own planning and ideas. She loves how into the romance Chloe gets, so their weekend away should be a lot of fun.        

                Then Chloe asks if she can take off more than the Friday before the planned weekend, either before the already planned three days or after, and Aubrey starts to get worried. A three day weekend is fairly standard, but Chloe is asking for as much time as Aubrey can take, and refusing to give any hints as to why she wants the extra time.

                When Aubrey finally caves and takes the entire week off, Chloe’s kiss in thanks is almost enough to make her forget the worries, but she can’t quite manage to lose them completely. Especially when her soulmate immediately goes to her laptop and starts humming as she focuses intently on whatever it is she’s planning.

                She can tell that Beca is apprehensive as well, but at the same time Chloe’s enthusiasm is contagious, so they end up mostly just going with it. It helps that Aubrey has so much work to do before whatever Chloe is planning, trying to be well ahead so that there’s no reason for her bosses to be upset that she’s taken so much time off. And Beca of course has finals, which Aubrey is insistent she’ll pass with decent grades.

                So all in all, they have enough to keep them focused while Chloe finishes her plans, only the occasional spike of anxiety resurfacing when the redhead makes a request from them. Beca is handed a list of songs to make mixes from, though Chloe reluctantly adds an “if you get time” when Aubrey glares a little and reminds her girlfriends about finals. It’s not that she doesn’t enjoy Beca’s music, especially now that they’re no longer part of any arguments between them, but grades are more important in the blonde’s mind.

                Aubrey starts to worry more when Chloe tells them to pack sturdy shoes, the request almost random after the last instruction to pack a few nice outfits, both for restaurants and clubs. She can’t figure out what the redhead could be planning that would require both, but Chloe is still refusing to give even small hints.

                The day of whatever it is Chloe has planned finally arrives, and Aubrey is surprised at how early her girlfriend gets them out of bed. Usually Chloe and Beca both need coaxed out of bed on a Saturday, though through the rest of the week Chloe is up as soon as Aubrey is.

                Today though, Chloe is the first one up, rolling onto Beca to shut off the alarm, grinning down at her soulmate when Beca groans and hides her face under a pillow. “Becs, time to get up!” Chloe says with what would be an unnatural level of cheerfulness for anyone but the redhead this early in the morning.

                And though it’s early for Aubrey as well, the blonde has to admit that the sight of one of her girlfriends straddling the other is definitely worth being awake at this hour. But when she reaches out to run her hand along Chloe’s thigh, her girlfriend just giggles and swats her hand away.

                “Not this morning, Bree” she says, smirking a little as she takes in the look on the blonde’s face. “We need to get started, and I want to make sure you guys packed everything you’ll need.” Aubrey would be offended at the insinuation, but she knows that without specifics, she could easily have missed something she’ll end up needing. And Beca has a habit of forgetting half of what she needs, even as she insists she remembers packing it.

                Sure enough, Beca had forgotten half of two different outfits, her idea of sturdy shoes were deemed ridiculous by Chloe, earning a smirk from Aubrey and an eye roll from Beca. It ends up taking them another hour to get the packing finished to Chloe’s satisfaction, and Aubrey excuses herself halfway through to make pancakes for the three of them.

                Beca and Aubrey both pester Chloe for hints or details all through breakfast, but the redhead isn’t budging from her stubborn silence, just smirking at them as they start asking ridiculous questions designed to get some kind of response from their girlfriend.

                Aubrey and Beca don’t catch on to the plan until Chloe pulls off of the main highways and onto county roads, consulting hand printed directions rather than turning on the GPS for guidance. “Are you taking us on a road trip?” Beca asks incredulously from where she’s stretched out in the backseat, transferring mixes to Chloe’s iPod since she hadn’t had a chance before they left, looking out the window at the trees around them.

                “Yep!” Chloe chirps from the driver’s seat, smiling at both her soulmates as she reads the next set of directions on her sheet. “I’ve got five different stops planned for us, and since Bree was able to get the whole week off, we don’t even have to hurry through them! Don’t worry, you two are going to love every bit of it.”

                Aubrey tries not to doubt her soulmate, but after being told to bring sturdy shoes, and with still not knowing anything about what Chloe has planned, she’s still nervous. Still, once Beca finishes transferring music over and they get it set up, Aubrey tries to relax and just enjoy the company of her girlfriends.

                The hours of driving pass quickly, conversation flowing freely between the three of them as the miles pass. Despite their initial hesitation, Beca and Aubrey do enjoy the scenery around them as they travel farther away from Barden, Chloe’s route taking them through smaller towns and stretches of beautiful scenery.

                It’s not the first time they’ve been alone with each other for so long, but it is the first time in a while, and without any pressures from school or work looming over them, Aubrey starts to think that maybe they needed this. They’re all in tune with each other after being together so long, but taking the time to just enjoy each other’s presence is always a good idea. Especially when it’s more scarce than it should be, as three women try to balance their own lives with their soulmates, a task that isn’t always easy given the very different demands on their time.

                “We should do something like this every weekend” Aubrey says as she considers all of that. “Not necessarily a road trip, but a few hours with just the three of us.” She can see Chloe grin next to her, and twists in her seat to see Beca’s reaction to the idea.

                “Well, I suppose since I’ve decided to spend the rest of my life with you two, I can set aside a few hours every weekend” Beca says when she sees Aubrey looking, scrunching back into the seat as Chloe reaches back with one hand to smack at her. “Hey, watch the road Chlo; we don’t need a wreck on this road trip!”

                “Can you take anything seriously?” Aubrey asks, turning in her seat to look at Beca so the brunette can see the eye roll accompanying the question. It’s just over the top enough to let Beca knows she’s teasing, and Aubrey has to fight to keep the act up when Beca smirks back at her.

                “Not usually, no” comes the expected response. “But I’m pretty sure that’s what you’re here for, right Chloe? Aubrey’s the one who’s supposed to keep us in line and all that?”

                “If that’s how you feel, maybe I take it all back” Aubrey jokes, this time the one to earn a light smack from Chloe.

                “Okay, I know you two get off on the teasing, but no joking about taking back the relationship while we’re on our anniversary trip, got it? I went to a lot of trouble to plan this, so you two can find another topic to joke about.” Chloe says firmly, pointing at both of them in turn, though thankfully not taking her eyes off the road as she does.

                “Our girlfriend is bossy” Beca stage whispers from the backseat, earning a laugh from Aubrey and a grin from Chloe as she shakes her head. “Okay Chloe, I’ll behave if Aubrey will.”

                “I’m not the one we usually have to worry about, now am I Beca?” Aubrey tosses back, turning back to sit properly in her seat as if to underscore her statement, knowing Beca would keep sitting stretched out across the backseat.

                “Depends entirely on what we’re talking about” Beca says, suggestive tone heavy in her voice as Chloe laughs.

                “Oh my god you two, seriously. We’ve still got an hour to go, so enjoy the view and quit bickering for a little bit so we can all enjoy this. I’ve got reservations at a nice hotel, so just dial down the foreplay until tonight, okay?” Aubrey can tell Chloe doesn’t really mind, but it is only the first day of the trip, and she’s sure their lighthearted bickering could get tiresome fairly quickly if they don’t take it easy.

                “Sorry Chloe” she apologizes, smiling as her apology is echoed from the backseat. “So what plans do you have for the Bellas next year?” she asks Beca in an effort to change the topic, genuinely interested in the answer. Even a year after graduating and leaving the Bellas behind, she’s still invested in their success, and not just because her younger soulmate is captain.

                They end up talking about the Bellas for the rest of the drive, possible set lists and the pros and cons of adding new members to their established group enough to keep all three of them occupied, though Chloe is careful to keep an eye on the directions as she joins in, still refusing to use the GPS so that she can surprise her soulmates.

                And surprise them she does, not only taking a scenic route through beautiful scenery, but circling around their destination so they can’t even guess from road signs. When they finally pull up to their destination, Aubrey knows that Chloe picked this stop for her. She’s always loved the outdoors, and has wanted to visit Toccoa Falls since she moved to Atlanta and heard about them from a classmate.

                “I love you” she whispers to her girlfriend as Beca lightheartedly whines about hiking in the background. Aubrey knows Beca is only whining because it’s expected of her, because the brunette is already lacing up the shoes Chloe had made her pack, tossing her flimsier footwear into the backseat behind her as her soulmates roll their eyes.

                The three of them head through the gift shop entrance, Chloe paying for the tickets before the other two can protest, silencing both with a kiss. “You guys can get me something from here on the way back if you want, but this is my trip, so I’ve got it” she says softly but firmly.

                When they head out onto the trails, any protest Aubrey would have still had disappears as she takes in the beauty around them. They stick to the main path on the way to the falls, though Aubrey is already planning on convincing the two to explore a few of the side paths on the way back. She’s sure it won’t be much work, both of her soulmates seem to be enjoying her reactions as much as they’re enjoying the scenery around them.

                When they reach the falls, Aubrey stops and grabs hold of both her soulmate’s hands, holding tightly as she takes in the sight in front of her. The falls aren’t as grand as some others, but there’s a beauty in their relative simplicity as well. She feels each of her girlfriends step closer to her sides as she continues to take in the sight in front of them.

                “It’s beautiful” she whispers, not sure they’ll hear her over the sounds of the falls and the other people around them.

                “If you’re expecting me to fill in some corny, clichéd line about how I agree while staring at you, it’s not going to work” Beca says next to her, and Aubrey knows that it’s her girlfriend’s way of saying exactly that while clinging to her stubborn refusal to give in to what she deems cheesy romance plotlines.

                “Well, I’ll say it for you then” Chloe says with a laugh, leaning her head on Aubrey’s shoulder as she takes in the falls in front of them. “They are amazing, but they’ve got nothing on you. Either of you.” Aubrey smiles as she wraps an arm around Chloe’s shoulders, reaching out with her other hand to pull Beca into her other side, wanting to be close to both of her soulmates as she takes in the beauty of their surroundings.

                They stand looking at the falls for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts as they stare at the beautiful sight in front of them. When Aubrey finally realizes that her soulmates must be bored, or at least tired of standing in one place for so long, she shifts her focus back to them, realizing that they’ve stopped looking at the falls and are each staring at the other as they stand at her sides. “Sorry” she says, feeling vaguely guilty for making them wait on her.

                “For what?” Chloe says with a soft smile.

                “For making you guys stand here so long” Aubrey explains with a sheepish smile and shrug.

                “Yeah, because obviously we both hated standing next to a beautiful waterfall as part of a beautiful group of soulmates while one of us got so lost in her surroundings that she tuned out the world for once” Beca jokes, leaning up to kiss Aubrey’s cheek so the blonde knows she’s not being serious.

                “Bree, it’s gorgeous here, and we’ll both gladly stand here as long as you want” Chloe adds, tucking herself closer into Aubrey’s side. “Besides, today is your day, and then tomorrow is Beca’s.”

                “Wait, why does she get her day first?” Beca exclaims, raising her head from Aubrey’s shoulder in surprise. “If this is about ruining your apron, I already said I was sorry!”

                Chloe and Aubrey both laugh at the look on Beca’s face, and Chloe hurries to explain. “No Becs, it’s not because of that. You already made that up to me, no worries.” She winks at her soulmate to underscore the point, and Aubrey laughs again as Beca blushes, mind obviously back on the night Chloe had finally decided her arm was healed enough. “It’s just the route that made most sense, and obviously it’s not like either of you is going to hate any of what I have planned. I just know you’ll each enjoy different things in different ways.”

                Aubrey has to admit, her soulmate does understand them well, Beca obviously does enjoy being here, but not the same way she does. As much as Aubrey loves order and modern amenities, there’s always been something about the randomness of nature that appeals to her. She’s as much at home in the middle of the woods as she is in the middle of a city, though she knows that in the long term she needs those modern amenities in her life. She also knows that Beca can admit that there’s an appeal to the woods and nature, but there’s no way her younger soulmate would be happy being away from the city for any real length of time.

                “Still, let’s explore some of the walking trails instead of just standing here” Aubrey suggests, not even trying to hide her smile when her soulmates nod. She’s not surprised when they let her take the lead, carefully choosing a trail that looks well-traveled, but not too much so. She wants something easy to walk, but not one that’s full of other people the entire way. And apparently she’s either picked well or it’s not a busy day, because once they’re out of sight of the main clearing, there isn’t another person in sight.

                It’s a fairly straightforward path, no overly difficult stretches or forks to confuse them, and soon all three of them are pointing out various things in the woods around them. Even Beca is clearly enjoying herself, even though she jokes every time the trail gets a little rough that it’s lucky she loves them both, or that she’d rather be mixing. She’s careful not to push the teasing though, obviously remembering what Chloe had said in the car.

                Now that she’s not lost in the scenery to the point of forgetting the rest of her surroundings, Aubrey is careful to keep an eye on the time, not wanting darkness to creep up on them while they’re exploring unfamiliar woods. Even with a simple trail to follow back, she doesn’t want to risk any of them falling on uneven ground just because they forgot to check their watches.

                When it hits 5:30 she calls a stop to the exploring, almost reluctant to head back. She’d loved the uninterrupted time with her soulmates in the car, but this is even better, no need for Chloe to focus on the road, and no separation with Beca stuck in the backseat away from them. They’d been able to talk freely, with plenty of eye and physical contact as they walk.

                When they stop at the gift shop to exit, Aubrey and Beca both pick out souvenirs for Chloe, a matching set of earrings and necklace made from waterfall smoothed stones, even as Chloe tries to protest. “Nope, you said we could get you something” Beca says when she argues, pushing the earrings closer to the register and handing Aubrey the money to cover them before turning back to Chloe.

                “That didn’t mean you two were supposed to buy me those!” Chloe tries. “You were supposed to get me a pen or something!”

                “Chloe, there was no way we were going to get you just a pen after you planned an entire trip for us, you know that” Aubrey says as she takes the bag from the cashier with a smile of thanks. “Now come on, you know Beca gets grumpy if we don’t feed her on time.”

                “I do not!” Beca tries to argue, earning an eye roll from both of her soulmates.

                “Beca, you threatened to call the pizza place to file a formal complaint when the pizza was five minutes later than they said it would be” Aubrey points out, getting a giggle from Chloe at the memory.

                “That was different” Beca denies. “They gave us a window, and then couldn’t stick to it. If they knew it was going to take longer, they should have said. You’re the one who’s always lecturing on the importance of timeliness Aubrey; you should be on my side here!”

                “Beca, I’m always on your side. But the driver was stopped by a train, it wasn’t their fault” Aubrey reminds the younger woman, trying not to laugh as they get back into the car. They keep debating the issue the entire way to the restaurant, Chloe obviously trying not to laugh as Aubrey proves her point, Beca getting caught up in the bickering as she gets hungrier.

                “Okay you two, we’re here” the redhead finally says, pulling into the parking lot. It’s a nice place, but not so nice that they’ll feel out of place in the clothes they’d worn to hike the trails, and Aubrey’s impressed at how well Chloe has thought everything through.

                Dinner passes quickly, Beca quickly calming when the waiter brings out a basket of rolls, Chloe and Aubrey biting their lips to keep from laughing out loud as the brunette practically inhales the first roll. Conversation flows freely, taking the time to get fully caught up on each other’s lives now that they have time away from the demands of work and school.

                When they finally get to the hotel after spending hours talking in the restaurant, Aubrey is surprised to see the room, not expecting Chloe have to reserved such a nice room, even for their anniversary. After all, she’s planned a full week, so Aubrey had been expecting nice but relatively affordable, not something that looks like it could be on a top ten list of hotels in the entire state.

                Chloe just shrugs as they exclaim over the room, looking pleased with herself as they all set their bags down, shedding light jackets and shoes next to them. “I wanted this trip to be special” she explains when Aubrey asks about the room, earning smiles from both her soulmates in return.

                “At the risk of sounding cheesy, and I’ll deny it if you two ever bring it up again, any trip with you two would be special” Beca says, for once without an eye roll or other deflection from the sincerity in her tone.

                “I think you’re finally getting to her” Aubrey stage whispers, stepping up behind Chloe and pulling the redhead close, loving the feel of her soulmate being pulled firmly against her. She can see Beca roll her eyes, but the effect is ruined as the younger woman can’t manage to look away from the two of them as Aubrey begins kissing slowly down Chloe’s throat.

                “Funny, I think you’re getting to me” Chloe says breathlessly, reaching her hands up to run through Aubrey’s hair as she tilts her head to give her soulmate more access. Aubrey laughs softly against her skin, feeling the redhead shiver at the sensation.

                “Well you did plan this trip for us; I think it’s only fair we return the favor. Don’t you think so, Beca?” Aubrey says softly into Chloe’s ear, her words shaking Beca out of the daze she’d fallen into watching the two of them.

                “Oh, absolutely” Beca agrees as she crosses the distance between them, leaning up to capture Chloe’s lips for a soft kiss as Aubrey begins running her hands along Chloe’s sides. “Have to return the favor” she says between kisses, hands covering Aubrey’s for a second before reaching for the hem of Chloe’s shirt and pulling it up and off of the redhead.

                Aubrey immediately takes advantage of the shirt’s absence, raising her hands slowly along Chloe’s stomach before cupping the redhead’s breasts in gentle hands. She feels Beca’s hands cover her own again, squeezing gently as she captures Chloe’s lips again, the passion in the kiss a sharp contrast to the gentleness of her hands.

                At the sight of her soulmates kissing Aubrey lets out a soft moan, hands tightening instinctively as she feels Chloe’s hips press forward into Beca’s, her own following, pressing Chloe tightly between the two of them. Beca’s hands fall to Chloe’s hips as the kiss deepens, Aubrey’s hands pressed between her soulmates’ chests as they pull each other closer.

                Chloe is clearly lost in the sensations of their lips and Aubrey’s hands as the blonde continues teasing her breasts, alternating between ghosting her hands over Chloe’s nipples and squeezing roughly, never committing to a pattern the redhead can get used to. She knows it drives Chloe crazy, and loves how it makes her react.

                As Chloe pulls back from kissing Beca, head falling back onto Aubrey’s shoulder as the blonde switches to firm movements, almost roughly pinching Chloe’s nipples through her bra as she continues the contrasting light kisses along her neck, Beca leans down to kiss along Chloe’s collarbone. The brunette slowly moves her hands to the button of Chloe’s jeans, popping the button and slowly lowering the zipper.

                Aubrey isn’t sure Chloe notices, not even as Beca starts slowly pushing the redhead’s jeans slowly down long legs. She doesn’t seem to notice until Beca starts to kiss down her torso, sinking to her knees as she continues ridding Chloe of her jeans, pressing light kisses just above her panties before looking up to meet the two pairs of eyes now focused on her movements with a smirk.

                “Feeling thanked yet?” Beca whispers against soft skin, and Aubrey can feel Chloe shiver at the sensation. She can also tell Chloe is rapidly losing the ability to speak to answer their soulmate as her hands don’t stop their movements against her chest.

                “I think we should keep showing her our appreciation” Aubrey says as Chloe nods quickly, head again falling to Aubrey’s shoulder when Beca licks slowly along the inside of her thigh before placing a light kiss between her legs, hands raising to slowly peel the redheads underwear down her legs. As Beca strips the material down Chloe’s legs, Aubrey moves one hand from her ministrations on her chest to unclasp her bra, both pieces of clothing falling to the ground simultaneously.

                “No fair” Chloe manages to gasp out as hands cover newly freed flesh, Beca kissing lightly along her stomach as her fingers run lightly through Chloe’s folds. “You’re both overdressed.” And as much as Aubrey wants to continue this, see Chloe fall apart between them, her clothes are feeling increasingly restricting, and she wants to see Beca’s skin as well.

                “Well, we can’t have that” Beca says, slowly standing as she runs her hands along Chloe’s stomach, pressing a light kiss to the redhead’s throat before stepping back, smirking as Chloe instinctively tries to follow despite what she’d just said. Aubrey just holds their soulmate back with a smirk, both watching as Beca sheds her clothing, not even trying to be sexy about it as she does, obviously just wanting to be free to get back to what she’d been doing before.

                When Beca’s finally out of her clothes, Aubrey gently pushes Chloe forward and into her arms, watching as they kiss before shedding her own clothes and stepping forward to join them, loving the feeling of their skin against hers. Still, after everything Chloe has done for them, and still has planned for the week, tonight is definitely about making sure she knows how thankful they are. And as she meets Beca’s eyes, she can tell they’re thinking the same thing, hands rising together to turn Chloe and move her to the bed, redhead willingly trusting them as they lay her down, settling on either side as they lean down to kiss her, Beca kissing along her chest as Aubrey captures her lips, feeling Chloe moan into the kiss as her back arches into Beca’s mouth.

                Aubrey captures one of Beca’s hands in her own, trailing them slowly down Chloe’s stomach before settling them between Chloe’s legs, feeling the warmth coming from their soulmate as they approach, letting her own moan loose into the kiss when she finally feels how wet her girlfriend is for them.

                “Oh god” Chloe moans out as they both explore her body, Aubrey moving her lips to Chloe’s throat as Beca continues to trail her lips across the redhead’s chest, hands separating between her legs to give them each more ability to coax new sensations from their soulmate. Aubrey can feel when Beca slips inside, would know even without feeling when Chloe’s hips buck sharply, the redhead’s hands flying to tangle in their hair, holding their heads to her.

                Aubrey can feel Beca start a slow rhythm, and matches it with gentle circles around Chloe’s clit, refusing to move faster even as Chloe moves her hips desperately, seeking more friction where she needs it. “Just trust us” she whispers into Chloe’s ear, pressing a kiss to the sensitive hollow behind it as her soulmate groans in frustration.

                “You know I trust you, but I need you both to quit teasing and fuck me already” Chloe groans in response, curse falling from her lips and proving how far gone she really is. Even in the bedroom cursing has always been more Beca’s thing, Chloe never shy about asking for what she wants but preferring to avoid cursing as much as possible.

                It only makes Aubrey more determined to draw this out, wanting to pull every bit of pleasure out of her soulmate as she can. And when Beca’s pace stays the same, she knows they agree. “We’ll get you there” Beca whispers, leaning up to kiss Chloe softly, hand still moving with frustrating slowness between her legs. And they do, Beca and Aubrey alternating seamlessly between techniques to build on what the other is doing, occasionally switching places to throw Chloe off.

                They can tell that Chloe is lost in the sensations they’re creating in her body, her head thrown back with eyes firmly shut as they move, back arching and hips pushing up to meet each thrust, Aubrey curling her fingers deliberately as Beca avoids direct contact with her clit, knowing Chloe needs both to reach her peak, and not wanting her to hit it too soon.

                As they continue to draw pleasure out of their soulmate, Aubrey leans forward to kiss Beca, needing a connection with both of them. She can tell Chloe knows they’re kissing, the redhead’s hips rolling frantically as she moans, hands clutching the sheets as she wavers on the edge. “Please, please let me come” she all but whimpers, and Aubrey can’t bring herself to deny the request, speeding up her thrusts as she feels Beca finally connect with their soulmate’s bundle of nerves, rubbing furiously as they tip Chloe over the edge into the orgasm she’s been desperately craving.

                Neither of them stops their motions as Chloe comes down, only gentling them to guide her through, making sure she gets every bit of pleasure out of the orgasm they can possibly bring her. It’s a long minute before Chloe relaxes, and Aubrey slowly pulls her fingers out, watching Chloe shiver at the loss.

                “Love you” Aubrey whispers to Chloe as she cuddles into her side, knowing the redhead has to be exhausted after that. She hears Beca echo the sentiment as she does the same, and wonders if it’s as obvious in her own voice as it is in Beca’s that she needs some kind of release after watching Chloe fall apart.

                “Love you too” Chloe finally says, wrapping her arms around her soulmates with clear exhaustion in her movements. “Give me a minute, and I’ll return the favor.”

                “You just rest” Beca says, kissing her before she can protest. “I think Bree and I can handle it” she adds with a smirk, and Aubrey responds by carefully disentangling herself from Chloe’s side and climbing over the redhead to straddle Beca, stopping to kiss her as she does.

                “Yeah Chloe, we’ve got this” she says, looking down at her younger soulmate with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long, between work and getting caught up in Graying Out, it was difficult to make the switch back into this storyline, even though I have it all planned out. It's looking like each day will be its own chapter at this point, unless there's not enough in a stop to split by day, or if something happens to split a day into two chapters, so there's still plenty more coming and I promise to try keeping the wait down as much as possible.
> 
> And apologies to those who have requested more smut, there is not any in this chapter, though at this point in time I think chapter three might well start out that way unless another plotline occurs to me that I like better.

                Beca is a little surprised that Chloe lets them sleep in the next morning rather than waking them up as soon as it’s light, but she thinks it probably has more to do with exhaustion from their late night than any intentional plans. She doesn’t remember when they’d finally fallen asleep, but knows they’d easily spent hours talking in the darkness when they were all finally too tired for another round.

                It’s Aubrey that wakes them just before ten, a surprisingly late time for the blonde, but still earlier than Beca prefers. Still, they do have to pack up what few items they’ve scattered around the room before checking out, and all three want to shower after the dual exertions of the day before.

                Chloe reluctantly shuts down Beca’s half joking suggestion that they shower together in the spacious bath as Aubrey rolls her eyes, pointing out that they’d slept too late and missed the chance. “But maybe tonight, if we don’t get in too late” Chloe promises with a smirk, refusing to elaborate when Beca tries to ask why they’d be out late. The brunette finally gives up with a sigh when it becomes evident she won’t get any answers, sharing a resigned look with Aubrey as they’re willingly dragged along by Chloe’s enthusiasm.

                “You know, you can’t really expect us to let you do all of the driving this trip” Beca points out when they’re back on the road, turning in her seat to see Aubrey nod in agreement. “I don’t know how far you’re planning on driving for these five stops you have planned, but it’s going to get tiring if you don’t take a break all week.”

                “I’ll be fine!” Chloe insists, waving the concern aside with a wave of her hand and a quick smile before focusing her attention back on the road. “Besides, if you two drive it’ll give away the surprises, and I didn’t spend weeks planning this to let a few hundred miles get in the way.”

                “Okay fine, but when Aubrey and I have hot road trip sex in the backseat, just remember it could have been you instead” Beca says nonchalantly, earning a loud laugh from Chloe and shocked gasp from Aubrey.

                “What makes you think I wouldn’t pull over and join you?” Chloe jokes in return, the tone of her voice turning the conversation from lighthearted joking to nearly melting Beca’s brain with the images it conjures up in a heartbeat.

                “No, we are not having sex on the side of the road” Aubrey insists from the backseat, though Beca can tell the tone has gotten to her as well. “We are not going to get arrested on this trip, and especially not for public indecency.”

                “Oh relax, I’d find a nice deserted country road” Chloe teases, smoothly checking the directions sheet as she takes an exit, scaring her soulmates as she smiles at them while merging, and reminding Beca that there’s another reason to get Chloe from behind the wheel. She’s a safe enough driver, but she drives like her personality, always hopping from lane to lane around slower drivers, accelerating to the beat or volume of the music, and it’s not always the most comforting experience for her passengers. It definitely doesn’t make for the most relaxing of trips either.

                “Well, what if one of us drives, but you navigate?” Beca bargains, seeing Chloe actually consider it and trying to hold back a sigh of relief.

                “Fine, but only in the middle of longer stretches” she finally concedes, and Beca leans over to place a quick kiss to her cheek, ignoring Aubrey’s protest to stop distracting the driver. They stop for lunch at a roadside diner when Beca complains about having missed breakfast, both of her soulmates teasing her about her impatience as Chloe slows near the exit and while pulling into the lot, laughing as she threatens to jump out and meet them inside. Finally the fact that Chloe is just as hungry wins over the desire to tease and she parks, laughing as Beca is the first out of the car.

                They’re back on the road quickly, and the miles melt away as they talk, discussing plans for the summer while Beca is out of school and Chloe’s music lessons have slowed and shifted times. Chloe and Beca won’t let Aubrey claim she’ll be busy with work late some nights, reassuring the blonde that she’s already impressed her bosses enough without working all night. Chloe in particular keeps the conversation going, and Beca realizes once they pull into an almost familiar city that it was deliberate, keeping her soulmates from realizing where they were heading.

                “You’re really dedicated to this surprise thing” she says as Chloe takes the exit into Athens, getting only a sly smile and nod in return as she focuses on navigating the busy city streets. This time they stop at the hotel first, and even though it isn’t as lavish as the one the night before Beca can still tell Chloe is going all out to make the trip special.

                “What did she do for your first solo anniversary?” Beca asks Aubrey under her breath as they set their bags down on the bed while Chloe is across the room opening the curtains. She isn’t prepared for the deep blush that creeps across Aubrey’s cheeks, but it intrigues her as she waits for the answer.

                “She kept me in bed for an entire weekend, even brought e foot so I didn’t need to leave the room” Aubrey finally admit, obviously thinking back to those memories, and Beca tries not to feel jealous at the reminder that they have a shared history without her. She had asked after all, and it’s not like she doesn’t realize they’d dated for two years before even meeting her.

                She’d even been the one to insist they still celebrate what she calls their solo anniversary after she’d joined the relationship, insisting it’s still an important day for the even if they both insist the day all three of them got together is far more important now.

                “I’m not sure whether to feel relieved or jealous” she admits eventually, trying to imagine what that would be like. She can’t decide whether it would be hotter with Chloe focusing on both of them as they take turns helping the redhead for the whole weekend, or Chloe and Aubrey working together to keep her in bed, but both sets of images are definitely something she would be willing to experience. Though on the other hand, she’s not sure she’d necessarily make it through either scenario alive.

                “Why are we jealous?” Chloe asks suddenly from behind her, and Beca jumps as she’s startled out of those thoughts, seeing Aubrey jump next to her at the same time. She turns almost guiltily to face the redhead, not sure why she’s feeling guilty but unable to shake the emotion.

                “I asked Aubrey how you two celebrated your first solo anniversary” she eventually mumbles, feeling Aubrey flush next to her as Chloe’s gaze turns heated.

                “And that was a great weekend” Chloe says huskily, and Beca knows she’s flushing just as much as Aubrey is now. “But doing that again would require splitting my focus too much, so that’s a plan for some other weekend, not an anniversary celebration. This trip is about all three of us together, no split focuses.” Beca isn’t sure how Chloe can manage to blend heat and care so effortlessly, but she’s pretty sure she just managed to fall even more in love with the redhead. Although she admittedly wants to fall into the bed behind her as well, a fact Chloe seems to see in her face because she grins almost indecently before turning and walking back to her bag where it rests on the table.

                “Now we’ve got reservations for dinner in a few hours and a stop to make before that, so get changed into one of your nicer outfits so we can go.” The sudden shift from heated looks to innocently commenting on their plans throws the redhead’s soulmates, and it takes a second of looking at each other in stunned silence to regain their footing. It’s just so very Chloe, and no matter how many times she does something similar, it never fails to short circuit Beca’s brain.

                “So what’s the stop?” Beca asks as she changes, deliberately asking so Chloe looks up just in time to see her pull an almost daringly low cut shirt over a black lace bra, hoping the visual will be enough to distract the redhead to the point she lets an answer slip, determinedly ignoring how awkward she feels at _trying_ to be sexy even if just for her soulmate.

                It almost works too, Chloe obviously not finding it awkward in the slightest, mouth opening silently as she takes in the sight of Beca in a shirt she’d bought the brunette over many protests and so far failed to get Beca to wear. But she manages to catch herself before answers can come tumbling out, shooting a look that promises she’ll end up paying for the attempt.

                “It’s a surprise and you’ll find out when we get there” she says, trying to sound authoritative, though her voice wavers when Beca adjust the shirt. This time she isn’t trying to be alluring, though she’ll take the effect the motion has on both of her soulmates, she just isn’t used to wearing anything so revealing and wants to make sure it’s hanging right. Judging from the looks being shot her way it is, so she leaves it where it is, tossing a practiced smirk their way in return despite the vague sense of not quite discomfort she feels wearing something so different from her usual wardrobe.

                Despite the distractions, both intentional and unintentional, they’re able to get out of the hotel and on the way to their first stop of the day quickly enough to keep Chloe from getting impatient. They even manage to miss the worst of the traffic, and pull up to a museum early enough to miss the evening rush.

                “It’s not a color museum, relax” Chloe says when they get out of the car, noticing the hesitant looks on Aubrey and Beca’s faces. “It’s got all sorts of art, both color and black and white, and even a whole section of sculptures and a section for ancient artifacts. I used to go to a smaller museum just like this one all the time.”

                “I’m sure it will be awesome” Aubrey says with a smile as Beca nods in agreement, each reaching out to take one of Chloe’s hands. When the reach the entrance the blonde shoots Beca a look that she easily interprets, and without a word she pulls Chloe out of the main area and into a deep but still publically appropriate kiss that lasts just long enough for Aubrey to buy their tickets without Chloe noticing.

                “I didn’t know you liked museums so much” Chloe says breathlessly when the kiss ends, blinking rapidly as she attempts to regain her composure, and Beca can’t help the smirk that rises at seeing how easily she can get to Chloe, especially when she notices Aubrey looks  a little flustered as well despite the distraction of buying the tickets.

                “Who said anything about a museum?” Beca teases, stepping back and reaching out for her ticket.

                “Wha-but I was going to pay!” Chloe exclaims when she notices, pouting a little and crossing her arms. 

                “We know” Aubrey says, holding out the last ticket for Chloe. “But you don’t need to pay for everything on this trip, the thought and care you’ve already put into planning it is amazing and more than enough. So let us win this one, and let’s go enjoy this museum before wherever you’re planning to take us to dinner, okay?” Chloe pouts for another moment, and Beca starts to wonder whether she’ll need to kiss the redhead again to earn forgiveness for the trick. But eventually the pout fades, and Chloe takes the ticket with only a trace of reluctance.

                “Fine, but I pick the exhibits” she says, a condition both Aubrey and Beca readily agree too. Art has always been more one of Chloe’s things than theirs, so both women are happy to let their soulmate take the lead. The time spent wandering the museum is surprisingly enjoyable, Chloe’s enthusiasm catching them up and pulling them along, turning every exhibit from merely pleasant to almost an adventure as they see things from the redhead’s point of view.

                All too soon for all of them Chloe reluctantly calls a halt to their explorations, checking the time on her phone and announcing they need to head for the restaurant before they miss their reservations. Beca and Aubrey are surprised to realize they’ve been exploring the museum for over two hours, and both readily agree when Chloe mentions possibly visiting a few museums when they get back to Barden. They spend the drive to the restaurant discussing their favorite pieces, and Beca notices Chloe smiling a few times as she and Aubrey debate or agree upon various exhibits.

                The restaurant they pull up to is nicer than any Beca thinks she’s been in before, but it’s also warm and inviting enough that she doesn’t feel out of place, at least not after a few minutes and the realization that she’s here with the two most amazing women in the world, though she’ll never admit to having such a cheesy and cliché thought.

                But cliché or not, the presence of her soulmates at her side does settle her as they enter the main dining area, though she does have to hold back a little laugh as they debate who will sit where when the host directs them to a booth, no one wanting to feel left out on a side by themselves, but also not wanting either of the others to feel left out. Eventually they all squeeze into one side with Beca crammed into the corner and Chloe in the middle, all sitting closely enough together that Beca thinks actually eating their meals will be an interesting challenge.

                Still, she isn’t about to complain about having Chloe pressed into her side like this, strange looks and eating challenges be damned. “So, is it back to the hotel after this?” Beca asks innocently as Chloe and Aubrey reach for their menus, resting her hand  on Chloe’s thigh as she does, because tonight is already cliché enough that a little more won’t hurt, and surely no one can judge a small lapse in self-control when she’s this close to one of her gorgeous soulmates.

                No one except Aubrey apparently, who immediately knows what Beca is doing when Chloe tenses slightly next to her. “Beca Mitchell, you’ve been arrested while on an out of town trip once before, could you try to avoid turning it into a trip tradition?” Aubrey scolds quietly, leaning forward to glare around where Chloe sits almost frozen in place as Beca’s hand unconsciously rubs innocent circles on Chloe’s thigh. “We have an amazing hotel room waiting for us, surely you can hold off until we’re back there?”

                “I’m not doing anything” Beca says as she still her hand, leaving it on Chloe’s thigh as she reaches for her glass of water with her other.

                “Then why does Chloe look like she’s about to spontaneously combust?” Aubrey asks, pointedly glancing between them at where their soulmate is still frozen despite the lack of movement from Beca.

                “It’s the red hair” Beca jokes, surprising Chloe out of her daze and causing Aubrey to sit back in exasperation.

                “You know what happens when you get Chloe started” comes the muffled response as Aubrey covers her face for a second as she shakes her head. And Beca does know, has a few very clear memories of finding out exactly what happens when you tease Chloe and push too far. The memories aren’t exactly the deterrent Aubrey had likely been hoping for, but the public setting definitely serves as a reminder that there will be a better time and place later.

                So with only partly feigned reluctance and a smirk at Chloe’s pout, Beca moves her hand to the tabletop and does her best to return to normal conversation. Or well, she will once she gets an answer to her earlier question. “You never did answer what the plans are after dinner” she says to Chloe, winking at Aubrey when the blonde shoots her a warning look. It’s not like it’s anything but an innocent question about their plans for this evening.

                “The plans are still a surprise, but no we’re not headed back to the hotel yet” Chloe says after a few deep breaths, visibly calming herself after Beca’s teasing. She sounds almost disappointed, and Beca can’t help the smile the tone brings to her face. Even after a year, it’s still nice to have some validation about how she can affect her soulmates.

                “So we don’t even get a hint?” she tries, already knowing what the answer will be, but feeling playfully mischievous.

                “No hints, and if you don’t quit asking me I’ll switch plans and we’ll do Aubrey’s night tonight instead of yours” Chloe threatens, and Beca mimes zipping her mouth, though she can’t keep from smiling. “Now look at the menu before the waiter gets back so we don’t have to wait on our food because you forgot how restaurants work.” Chloe’s tone is clearly teasing, but Beca is so much more used to exchanging barbs with Aubrey that it takes a minute to catch up to the fact it’s Chloe teasing her like this.

                “Dude, ouch” she hears herself say before she can think up any kind of matching retort. She debates trying to salvage the situation with a sarcastic answer to distract from the uncharacteristically flat response, but from the way her soulmates are already grinning she knows it won’t do any good. So instead she gathers the remains of her badass image and picks up the menu, pointedly ignoring the laughs from the women next to her as she pretends to be deep in thought looking through the dinner options.

                She tries to avoid looking at the prices, knowing Chloe will have planned well enough to cover any option she’s likely to choose, but she does notice enough to prove correct the earlier feeling that this is the nicest restaurant she’s ever been in. Chloe must sense the hesitation, because before Beca quite realizes what’s happening the redhead is leaning somehow closer, leaning her head on Beca’s shoulder comfortingly. “Pick whatever, I’ve got this” Chloe reassures her softly. “There was a chicken dish on page five that I think you’d like” she continues before lifting her head to press a kiss to Beca’s cheek and turning back to her own menu.

                Ad when Beca looks where Chloe had indicated, she has to admit the dish does sound appetizing, and the price is low enough that after Chloe’s reassurance she feels only mildly uncomfortable ordering it.

                The rest of the dinner passes smoothly, with Chloe and Aubrey both deciding against wine when Beca offers to drive afterwards. “You just want me to tell you where we’re going, don’t you?” Chloe asks with narrowed eyes, and Beca hurriedly denies it when she remembers the earlier threat.

                So when they all get back into the car after finishing dessert, Beca and Aubrey still have no idea what to expect. It’s Beca’s night apparently, and that makes Beca think it’s likely the plans have something to do with music, probably a club this late at night, but she isn’t prepared for Chloe to pull up outside of a small and nondescript building with no signage she can see, a line stretching a short distance from the door. She wants to ask what the place is, but she’s afraid Chloe will still change her mind about the night’s plans and by now she’s genuinely curious about what surprise the redhead has thought up for the first of “her” nights on this trip. So instead she waits patiently in the short line with her soulmates, sharing normal small talk as they wait.

                “Oh shoot, I almost forgot” Chloe says when they’re about halfway tot eh entry, chewing her lip and looking worried. “Beca, you have your ID on you, right?” she asks, looking between her soulmate and the door, lowering her voice to keep anyone in line around them from overhearing.

                “What, Chloe no! We aren’t risking a fake ID in another city hours from home” Aubrey exclaims before Beca can answer, though she also keeps her voice quiet to avoid attracting attention. “What are we supposed to do if they catch it? It’s not like we can pretend we didn’t know, and then we’ll all be in jail hours from anyone to bail us out.”

                “Bree, calm down, okay?” Chloe says with a forced smile, reaching out to place a calming hand on the blonde’s shoulder as they move another step closer to the door. “You’ve watched Beca use it before and haven’t said much, why is this time a big deal?”

                “Did you not hear the part about jail?” Aubrey snaps, immediately softening when Chloe winces. “Sorry, I’m just worried. You know I don’t even like Beca risking it at home, but we’re out of town now, so there’s added risk. It’s not the drinking, you know that, it’s the possible outcomes for all three of us this time.”

                “Okay, calm down you two” Beca breaks in, stepping between the two and looking between them for a moment. “Chloe, yes I have it, so quit worrying about your plans being ruined. Aubrey, I promise I will only use it to get through the door and leave the drinking to you guys tonight. You know they only really check at the bar, so it’s not going to be a problem and no one is going to jail. I’ll just be the designated driver this trip.” It sounds like a good compromise to Beca, and she’s proud she was able to come up with it, even when she sees both her soulmates frowning slightly.

                “But you’ll miss out on the full experience with us” Chloe says with a pout, and Beca has to fight to keep a smile from her face at how cute her soulmate is when she’s disappointed.

                “”Chloe, I know you and your plans, I’m sure I’ll have plenty of fun without the alcohol tonight. Now Aubrey, what’s your hesitation this time about?”

                “I just don’t want to risk anything going wrong on this trip” Aubrey admits, shaking her head when she finishes. “But I guess you’re right, the bar is where they watch, so we should be okay.” She still sounds slightly reluctant, but Beca will take the compromise, sure that as time passes without police swarming the building Aubrey will relax.

                “It’s settled then” Chloe says with a smile as Beca leans up to kiss Aubrey softly as they reach the doorway, the redhead holding out her ID and enough to cover the three of them. “We’re all going to have a great time tonight.” Her enthusiasm is catching, and even Aubrey smiles as she enters, holding out her own license. She manages to keep from flinching as Beca presents her fake, but the brunette had been right and the bouncer gives it only a cursory look before waving her inside.

                The interior is more spacious than it had seemed from outside, but it’s still a fairly small space and Beca is relieved to see it’s barely half full, most people either gathered at the bar along the left wall or scattered across the dance floor dancing to what sounds like a fairly simple top 40’s playlist. It’s an interesting club, but Beca isn’t sure what’s so special about it that had Chloe freaking out at the possibility of not getting inside. But she has faith in her soulmate’s knowledge of her interests, so she’s happy to slide into a small booth across from the bar to hold their seats while Chloe and Aubrey get their drinks before joining her.

                “You sure you’re okay with us drinking while you’re not?” Chloe asks when they rejoin her, obviously holding off on taking a sip of her drink in favor of waiting for Beca’s answer. Aubrey also hasn’t touched her drink, and Beca has to smile at the honest concern on their faces. She knows if it really did bother her or make her feel left out they’d both immediately dump their drinks to make her feel better, and knowing they care that much about her reminds her just how lucky she is to have them.

                “I’m fine, I promise” she says to reassure them, taking a pointed sip of the water Aubrey had brought her. “Besides, being sober means I might actually keep from embarrassing myself on the dance floor when Chloe drags me out there.”

                “You know I’m dragging you out there anyways?” Chloe asks with a smirk as they settle into the round booth and look out over the dance floor, apparently content to sit and drink for a while before dancing despite her words.

                “I know, but I also remember the crazy dance off you somehow got me to agree to three months ago with the help of far too much tequila, so I’m hoping for a calmer night” Beca explains, trying not to blush as she remembers just how crazy the competition had gotten, a mix of ridiculousness and sexy (admittedly the sexy had been mostly on Chloe’s side) that went on until Aubrey finally pulled them off the floor, lecturing the entire time. It hadn’t been a very effective lecture, the blonde had been matching them almost shot for shot and between Chloe’s drunken explanations and Beca’s mortification, she’d had to fight down her smiles to deliver every stern word, something she’d been only half successful at managing. Still, between the lingering embarrassment and what Aubrey had managed to get across, Beca now approaches dance floors a little more cautiously when in the presence of Chloe and alcohol.

                “You’ll have plenty of fun out there without alcohol” Chloe says with a wink, leaning into Beca’s side flirtatiously and tossing Aubrey a wink and blown kiss when the blonde rolls her eyes. But any retort Aubrey might have thrown back her way ends up drowned out by Beca’s gasp as five familiar figures climb to the stage, turning to Chloe in near shock as she recognizes them.

                “Dude, how did you know I love these guys?” she asks, eyes wide as Chloe smiles in satisfaction. “I’ve never mentioned them to you, have I?” she adds as she thinks back over the past two years, trying to remember if she’d ever admitted to what had been a guilty pleasure until she’d grown confident enough to like them without reservation.

                “Nope, but you used a few of their songs in the first mixes you let me listen to, and every once in a while you still slip them in, so I guessed” Chloe explained, still looking extremely satisfied with Beca’s reaction. “And Aubrey has one of their CDs so I know she likes them too, so when I saw them on the club’s website it was just perfect for tonight.”

                “You’re amazing” Beca says quietly, leaning forward to kiss Chloe quickly, touched at how well her soulmate pays attention to even small details like what bands she uses for her mixes, and is able to figure her out so well from those random facts. “And Aubrey, we’ll have to have a talk about how I didn’t know you liked these guys, especially after we went through your entire iTunes trying to find songs you’d be okay with singing at Nationals” she says when she pulls back, leaning around Chloe as best she can to grab Aubrey’s hand, wishing she could kiss her from this position as well.

                She gets a few kisses in as the band plays, the three of them dancing together to songs Beca knows by heart, beats from her teenage years ringing out and surrounding them, the familiar lyrics seeming somehow new and more exciting now that she’s sharing them with her soulmates. And while she manages to keep from making a total fool out of herself, Chloe’s enthusiasm again drags her and Aubrey along for the ride, all three moving together on the dance floor as the night continues.

                They stay through two sets, using the band’s twenty minute break in between to catch their breath and take a break from the dancing, and by the time the band is packing up and they stumble out of the club Beca is surprised at how tired she feels. Aubrey and Chloe are even more exhausted, falling into the backseat of the car together as Beca laughs at the sight.

                She has to wake them once she manages to find her way back to their hotel, holding back a smile as they grumble sleepily and follow her inside, each leaning their head on one of Beca’s shoulders as they hold on to the brunette’s arms. When she finally manages to free her arms to open their door, all three fall into bed almost immediately, pausing only to remove the outfits they’d worn to the club before crawling into bed and passing out.

                “Love you” Beca whispers just before she nods off, smiling as she hears the words echoed back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I don't like this chapter as much, so if you feel the same or otherwise, I'd love to hear from you on what to improve or what to keep doing. As I mentioned in the first notes, it was difficult to switch tones from serious to lighthearted, and I think it comes through a little at times, though I've tried to keep this story as fluff filled as possible, because it's an anniversary trip and those should be happy times.
> 
> If you have any prompts for the trip, feel free to send them my way, I always write faster when a prompt captures my attention and I can work it in. While I have the stops planned, there's always room for detours or changes.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and the fact that you've read and enjoyed this story, your comments and kudos and even just your views mean a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

                When she wakes up without even a trace of a headache, Chloe decides that maybe Beca not drinking with them has its perks. She and Aubrey had both limited their number of drinks for the night despite Beca’s reassurances that it was fine, meaning Aubrey had been mostly sober all night and Chloe had barely gotten past buzzed. Though now that she thinks about it, the absence of anyone to challenge to a shot competition might have helped there, she’d had about the same number of mixed drinks she normally does at a club.

                Whatever the exact reason, it’s been a while since she’d gone to a club or party and didn’t at least wake up with a headache for Aubrey to gently scold her about as she takes care of them, given that Beca is usually right there with Chloe. But today she wakes up feeling refreshed, if a little tired from the late night.

                Aubrey is already awake next to her, sitting upright against the headboard as she smiles down at the two women next to her, fingers gently combing through Beca’s hairs as she sleeps. “Hey” Chloe says sleepily as she blinks to clear her eyes, shifting to lay her head on Aubrey’s thigh and looking up to meet her girlfriend’s gaze.

                “You’re up early” Aubrey says quietly with a quick glance at Beca, bringing her free hand up to play with Chloe’s hair as the redhead melts into the sensation. “I didn’t think either of you would be awake for another hour at least, after how late we got back.”

                “Mm, what time is it?” Chloe asks as her eyes fall closed, hearing Aubrey chuckle as she fights to stay awake.

                “It’s not even nine yet, and we didn’t get in until after three, which usually means you’ll be asleep until noon if I don’t wake you up.” Aubrey is teasing, but Chloe feels too content where she is to even pretend at offence. Who wouldn’t want to sleep in if they were in her place, with Aubrey playing with her hair and Beca rolled close into her side, reaching out for her soulmates even in sleep.

                “Beca didn’t seem upset last night, did she?” Chloe asks before she can think about it, sleep still clouding her mind but wanting to make sure her more sober soulmate hadn’t seen anything she’d missed.

                “No, other than when the GPS took her clear across town because she typed East instead of West” Aubrey says with a small laugh at the memory before sobering. “Why, did you notice something?”

                “No, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t” Chloe reassures her, opening her eyes to look up into Aubrey’s. “Wanted to make sure she didn’t end up feeling left out after all” she adds after a moment of thought.

                “I didn’t notice anything” Aubrey says slowly, obviously thinking back over the night before. “And she doesn’t hide things like that from us anymore, so I don’t think we would have missed if she was. She honestly seemed to be having a good time all night.” Chloe has to agree, Beca had seemed to be having a great night, sharing memories brought back by each song as her soulmates listened intently, always glad to learn more about the things that had made Beca into the woman they’d fallen in love with.

                “Still, whether she felt left out or not, we _did_ kind of leave her out, and with your compromise, we’ll probably end up doing it again a few times the rest of the trip. I don’t want to end up with her feeling like an outsider again.” Chloe says, suddenly worrying they’ll end up doing exactly that. She’s thinking furiously, trying to think up a solution to the problem, twirling her soulmate band around her finger absentmindedly as she does. They’ve come so far even in just the last year, and she doesn’t want some stupid thing like this to come between them. She’s not sure if it’s just the relative lack of sleep combined with the pressure to make this trip perfect or something else, but she can see it happening all too easily. Even just deciding to not drink at all could make Beca feel like she’s forcing them into something, and Chloe knows that’s still something their younger girlfriend will do anything to avoid.

                Still, there has to be something they can do to show Beca that they’ll make sure she’s included in the week, alcohol or no alcohol. Maybe if she rearranges a few plans to keep Beca fully involved… But no, the plans are set; the stops not backed by reservations are arranged in order for a reason, and prioritizing Beca over Aubrey to reassure one soulmate just sends the wrong messages. There’s plenty of down time over the next few days though, time Chloe had figured they could use to spend together without plans or timing hanging over them.

                “Hey, what are you thinking?” Aubrey asks, and Chloe realizes she’s been silent for at least a few minutes while she’s been lost in thought.

                “Just trying to think of a way to make Beca feel fully included” Chloe answers, raising her head from Aubrey’s thigh to look at their still sleeping girlfriend. “I don’t want to shift plans, but I want to make sure she knows we care about her equally, that she’s not any different just because she’s younger and you’re far too cautious for my brilliant plans.” She puts enough of a lighthearted tone in her voice to make sure Aubrey knows she’s joking, without taking away from the conundrum she’s focused on.

                “If you think it’s that big of a deal” Aubrey starts hesitantly, and Chloe’s gaze snaps immediately to meet the blonde’s as she interrupts.

                “No, don’t even offer to change your mind about the compromise, you made good points that I hadn’t thought about” Chloe insists, seeing Aubrey visibly relax as she does. “I just want her to feel loved” Chloe finishes, no longer entirely sure what she means as various worries and half ideas swirl through her mind.

                “Well if that’s what you’re going for, I’m sure together we can come up with a few ideas” Aubrey says with a smirk, and for all Chloe’s confidence in her body and ability to be effortlessly seductive around her girlfriends, she thinks the look in the blonde’s eyes puts even her best efforts to shame.

                And they definitely come up with a few ideas, several of which Chloe mentally files away for later. Once they settle on a single idea it’s all Chloe can do to let Beca sleep, not wanting to disturb the brunette’s rest just so they can jump her, no matter how enjoyable she knows Beca would find the alternative. After all, the plan is all about making Beca feel loved and cared for, and disrupting her sleep isn’t the best way to go about that.

                So she forces herself to be patient, and after a few long minutes finds herself relaxing into Aubrey’s side where she’s joined the blonde sitting against the headboard, the anticipation settling into the background as her mind drifts. But as soon as Beca shifts the anticipation is back, though carefully contained until she’s awake enough to be coherent.

                “Morning” Beca mumbles when she finally opens her eyes, blinking up at her soulmates a few times as she reaches full consciousness. Apparently their faces give them away, because she reaches full alertness surprisingly quickly, looking up at them questioningly. “What’s up with the looks, guys?” she asks almost hesitantly, and Chloe can’t help the smile that comes to her face, knows it looks almost hungry when Beca’s mouth drops open slightly.

                “We want to make sure you know how much we love you” Chloe explains, trailing a gentle hand along Beca’s jawline, the tender touch at odds with the barely contained passion in her eyes.

                “Of course I know that” Beca says instantly, even as she looks nervously between her girlfriends. “Was there a reason I wouldn’t?” The first sentence had reassured Chloe with the lack of thought it had required, but the second almost makes her curse. She hadn’t even thought that she might _cause_ hesitation or doubt by trying to reassure Beca.

                “Of course not” Aubrey jumps in before Chloe can start freaking out, the calm certainty in her voice settling both of her soulmates as they listen. “We just want to show you again, show you how much we appreciate you.”

                Beca just blinks a few times at that, and Chloe can almost see her thinking. “Well, I’m all for you guys loving me, and who doesn’t like feeling appreciated, but I’m good, you don’t need to go out of your way or worry about it.” There’s not exactly a hesitation in Beca’s voice as she talks, but there’s still a note that makes Chloe think she might still be afraid somewhere deep down that she’s somehow a burden on her girlfriend’s rather than an equal partner. Especially when even after a year there are still times she has to be encouraged into sharing what she’s feeling. And Chloe knows that Beca is a private person, not used to opening up to anyone, and she respects that fact. She just also wants to be sure Beca trusts them enough that she feels comfortable talking to them when she needs to.

                Because equal partners doesn’t mean everyone gets the same treatment and focus no matter what the situation, that they won’t focus on one person specifically when the need arises, just that when one of them needs something the other two will work together to do whatever they can until they’re all okay.

                Which, in a very roundabout way, is basically what the plan she and Aubrey have come up with is all about.

                “We’re always going to go out of our way to show you, you know that Becs” Chloe says with a small laugh, trying to verbally reassure the brunette before she and Aubrey work to show her that.

                “And we love going out of our way for you, love taking the time to show you even in the small things, so quit trying to talk us out of it” Aubrey says with a trace of her old bite mixed with the clear love in her voice, and Chloe has to fight back a laugh. The whole situation is just so _them_ , with Beca being hesitant about feelings, Aubrey both loving and pushing for things to go as planned, and Chloe busy worrying that everyone feels loved, secure, and involved.

                “But if you don’t want us to show you, then I suppose we don’t have to” Chloe says, dropping her voice to cover the momentary amusement as she runs her fingers slowly along Beca’s collarbone, finding it remarkably easy to refocus on the earlier goal. Her touch is light, but she can still feel the twitch of muscles as Beca swallows, blue eyes dancing between her girlfriends as they both smirk down at her.

                “No, I mean like I said, I’m all for you guys loving me” Beca says, and the almost nervous anticipation spurs Chloe on, pushing her to lean down and capture the brunette’s lips for a deep kiss, knowing Aubrey will use the distraction to set the first stages of their plan in motion. A clever hand on Beca’s chest keeps their younger soulmate from registering the movements of the bed as Aubrey moves, and Chloe spares a moment to be grateful they’d all collapsed into bed in nothing but underwear the night before, as it allows her to tease Beca without the complications of another layer of clothing. Unclasping her bra is difficult enough without breaking the kiss; a shirt would just leave her frustrated. From the sounds Beca makes as Chloe’s fingers twist around a hardened nipple, she thinks that her girlfriend is grateful as well.

                Not to mention how stunning Beca looks with her chest heaving and bra pushed up out of the way when Chloe pulls back for breath, hoping Aubrey has had enough time to complete the preparations. As Chloe pulls back Beca instinctively looks around for Aubrey, obviously expecting the blonde to be nearby waiting for her turn to kiss their girlfriend. She looks surprised when rather than at her side, Aubrey is standing next to the bed, hands held behind her back as she watches the kiss, biting her lip at the sight but making no move to reach out to them.

                “Let us show you we love you” Aubrey whispers as she notices Beca’s questioning look, finally reaching out to take one of Beca’s hands, keeping one hand still behind her back as she slowly draws Beca’s arm towards the headboard, only revealing what she’d been hiding when the arm is fully extended.

                Chloe feels as well as hears Beca’s quiet gasp of understanding as Aubrey gently wraps one of Chloe’s scarves around her wrist before firmly knotting it. “This okay?” Chloe asks softly, pulling back enough to give Beca room to think without distraction. Because they haven’t done this before, have barely talked about anything remotely like this, but it’s the best way Chloe and Aubrey can think up to keep Beca the sole focus of this round of intimacy, to keep her from trying to return the favor as they try to show her their commitment to keeping her involved in the trip.

                They had worried that removing her from active participation might be counterproductive, but if Beca is okay with it, then Chloe thinks that showing her that her girlfriends will put her pleasure first will accomplish what they want. After all, the goal is to show Beca she is loved and cared for, not an afterthought or outsider, and this does that. Yes it will be Chloe and Aubrey working together without Beca, but it’s focused on her, not leaving her out while they do their own thing. It’s making her the center, not stranding her alone.

                So when Beca nods without any trace of hesitation, Chloe can’t help the smile that springs to her face, leaning back down for a quick kiss before grabbing the scarf Aubrey had placed next to her and carefully securing Beca’s other wrist, freeing the arm from the brunette’s bra before she does. It’s not perfect, but at least they don’t have to worry about the garment getting in the way later on. Even without having done this before she’s careful to leave slack in the bonds, sees Aubrey has done the same when she looks over to check, and wonders if maybe they should have tried this before now. There’s just something about the combination of care and raw sensuality already has her turned on and struggling to remember that this is about taking time to show Beca something specific.

                Because the way their girlfriend looks right now, arms spread and bound, eyes wide and chest heaving without even being touched, it’s all enough to make Chloe want to forget the plan and take her now. Thankfully Aubrey is better at controlling herself, and gives Chloe a pointed look before she can move, reaching down to grab the last hidden scarf and making sure Beca realizes what’s happening before blindfolding her.

                “So, definitely not complaining here, but what’s this part all about?” Beca asks when the blindfold is in place, arms flexing to test their bonds while she waits for an answer.

                “It’s about you trusting us to love you and take care of you” Chloe answers quietly, reaching out to trace the line of Beca’s wrist, feeling her girlfriend jump at the unexpected touch. “It’s about keeping you included and making sure you aren’t feeling left out.”

                “Of the many things I’m feeling right now, left out is not one of them” Beca says, her small laugh turning to a moan as Chloe and Aubrey simultaneously reach down to cup her breasts, planning their next moves with silent glances to keep Beca guessing.

                Aubrey finally leans down to kiss Beca, and the sight almost makes Chloe lose focus as she takes in how easily the two fall into each other, marveling at the way Aubrey somehow maintains enough focus to leave room for Chloe to act despite clearly being lost in the sensation of Beca’s lips against her own.

                After a long moment of just watching the two move together, Chloe gives her a head a quick shake to clear it before placing a light hand on Aubrey’s back to warn her she’s about to act, then slowly begins dragging her hands along every inch of Beca’s skin she can reach. She traces patterns and circles as the mood strikes her, moving randomly from area to area to keep the sensations unpredictable. As she moves and explores the sensitive skin, Beca arches under her hands, and without Chloe’s warning Aubrey would have been roughly dislodged by the sudden movements as soft hands meet sensitive skin, finding the areas that make Beca react every time.

                When the brunette’s movements make maintaining the kiss difficult Aubrey switches her focus to kiss along the line of Beca’s throat as the younger woman’s breaths start coming in short pants, hands clenching above her as she again tests the bonds keeping her from reaching out to her girlfriends. When Chloe notices, she moves to gently massage the tense muscles, placing light kisses everywhere her hands have travelled when they move to new areas.

                “You two are going to kill me” Beca says after a particularly loud moan escapes her when Aubrey finds a sensitive patch of skin along her neck and bites down gently. “Like seriously, quit with the teasing and get to it already” she adds after a moment to catch her breath, obviously trying to sound commanding rather than almost desperately turned on.

                “The point is to reinforce trust” Chloe hums against Beca’s collarbone as Aubrey joins her in tracing wandering patterns along Beca’s stomach, their fingers winding together every so often as they tease their girlfriend. “You trust us, don’t you Beca?” she adds, biting down lightly to see if she’ll get the same reaction Aubrey had earlier. The resulting moan is just as loud as Aubrey had elicited, and with a glance at the blonde Chloe knows they’ve both filed that information away for later.

                Based on the very encouraging reactions from Beca and the excitement Chloe sees mirrored in Aubrey’s eyes, after this trip they’re going to have a few things to try out. She starts to wonder why they haven’t before, but then Beca’s hips are rolling upwards seeking relief and all thoughts other than satisfying that need are banished in an instant, taking a backseat to Chloe’s own desire to take care of her girlfriend. Apparently Aubrey feels the same way, because the blonde doesn’t stop Chloe this time as she moves lower, quickly sliding Beca’s panties down legs that lift accommodatingly to help.

                But as much as Chloe wants to rush forward, she can’t forget the goal of the morning, so rather than moving to where Beca wants her, she slowly traces patterns along her inner thighs, looking up to see Aubrey teasing gentle paths around Beca’s breasts, avoiding anywhere sensitive as surely as Chloe is. Their dual ministrations have Beca shifting restlessly against the bed, and Chloe can see her hands are back to clenching at the air.

                “You doing okay there Beca?” Chloe asks, purposefully exhaling over Beca’s center, holding the brunette’s hips down as they try to buck up at the sensation.

                “Never better” comes the strangled response as Aubrey finally drifts her fingers along Beca’s nipples, leaning down to take one in her mouth. The sight leaves Chloe speechless; unable to come up with a response to the sarcasm she’d heard hiding under the raw desire in Beca’s voice. She really should be used to this by now, but watching her soulmates move together always takes her breath away. Aubrey seems to know exactly where Beca needs her to move, effortlessly balances providing that relief with continuing the teasing to prolong the experience.

                She doesn’t realize she’s staring until Beca’s hips roll again, jolting her back into the moment. And yeah, she fully intends to draw this out long enough to be sure Beca really gets the point, but she can tell her girlfriend already needs some sort of relief. So with a final bite to Beca’s hipbone and a satisfied smile at the moan it earns she finally lowers her head to Beca’s core, holding her hips down as her tongue meets her wetness, knowing that without the hold the reaction will shake her loose. And now that she has Beca’s taste on her tongue, she isn’t willing to give it up.

                She can tell Aubrey is getting distracted by the noises she’s making now, the easy rhythm above her stuttering a few times as Chloe releases a few appreciative noises of her own, loving the familiar taste of her girlfriend and the mostly familiar movements of her body beneath her. The dynamic is different with Beca’s arms restrained, the movements of her body are muted but her vocal reactions are heightened. It’s new and a little surprising to Chloe, and she thinks to Aubrey, as Beca is usually the least vocal of the three in bed.

                Still, Chloe is definitely not complaining about the sounds her younger girlfriend is making right now, the moans and broken curses urging her on, momentarily making her forget that they’d planned to drag this out. Not when it’s so much more satisfying to drag her tongue through Beca’s folds, flicking her clit with practiced ease as the brunette arches off the bed into the touch.

                It’s not until Aubrey abandons Beca’s chest to whisper in Chloe’s ear that she remembers, reluctantly pulling away with a final swipe of her tongue that leaves Beca shuddering, moans subsiding into panting breaths as she struggles to regain the mental focus necessary to form complete words.      

                “What the hell!” she manages to gasp out after a long moment, arms visibly pulling at the scarves securing them. “Why are we stopping?”

                “Trust us” Aubrey whispers, leaning down to kiss gently along Beca’s hip, and Chloe can see the blonde smirking as Beca twitches towards the contact. A silent glance has them both standing, Aubrey giving Chloe a quick kiss before they settle back onto the bed, certain that Beca won’t know until they resume touching her who had settled where.

                They hold off for another minute watching Beca shift restlessly, before Chloe can’t keep from leaning down to kiss along her collarbone, nipping lightly as she again takes in the sounds Beca makes at the new sensation before trailing her lips lower, following the paths Aubrey had taken earlier as she flicks her tongue against Beca’s nipples.

                She can tell Beca knows immediately which of her girlfriends is where, Chloe’s approach more energetic than Aubrey’s, but the suddenness of the sensations is enough to distract her from Aubrey settling over her thigh. Looking down without ceasing her actions at Beca’s chest, Chloe takes in the sight of Aubrey’s fingers dipping into Beca’s wetness, and can’t help the moan that escapes her.

                “Do you trust us, Beca?” Chloe whispers against the side of Beca’s breast as she kisses across to the other, tongue drawing patterns that echo her finger’s earlier movements.

                “Yes, so much yes, just please fucking touch me for real Aubrey, please” Beca exclaims, and Chloe is surprised she’s managed to be so coherent with the teasing her soulmates are putting her through. A quick glance at Aubrey reveals the same surprise, and suddenly Chloe wants nothing more than to banish that coherency from Beca’s thoughts, to push her over the edge into mindless pleasure.

                She can tell when the same desire hits Aubrey, and helps hold Beca’s hips down as Aubrey slides two fingers into Beca, giving her a moment to adjust before starting a quick rhythm, her other hand raising to the breast Chloe isn’t focusing on, pinching and twisting in time with her thrusts. Chloe quickly picks up the rhythm as well, matching and complimenting it as her mouth continues to move over Beca’s breast and one of her hands reaches down to find her clit, rubbing quick circles around it without direct contact, still wanting to hold off the conclusion of this round a little longer.

                It seems to be enough for Beca though, at least for the moment, her head thrown back in pleasure as she loses herself in the sensations, arms pulling and hands clenching as they push her closer to her peak.

                Aubrey is making direct eye contact with Chloe as they move now, silently discussing when and how to step up their motions, or when to back off just enough to keep their girlfriend on the edge. They decide almost simultaneously when to quit teasing and act, Chloe finally making direct contact with Beca’s clit as Aubrey speeds up her thrusts, curling her fingers in the pattern she always uses on Beca.

                It works, better than they might have anticipated, as Beca goes almost rigid when the orgasm hits her, arching off the bed and into Chloe as the redhead continues pressing light kisses along her chest and collarbones, gentling her motions at Beca’s core as Aubrey does the same.

                When she’s finally relaxed against the bed, both women cuddle into her sides, Aubrey reaching up to undo the blindfold as Beca blinks in the light. “You okay?” the blonde asks as she does, placing a soft kiss to Beca’s cheek as she fights to regain her breath.

                “Oh yeah, definitely okay” she says after a minute, and Chloe can’t help the smile the words bring, leaning up to give Beca a kiss of her own. “But seriously, you two need to let my arms go so I can return the favor.”

                “Oh Beca, did you think that was the end of our plans for you?” Aubrey says with a smirk, reaching up to trace along Beca’s wrists where they’re still bound.

                Beca still isn’t complaining they realize quickly as they start all over again, this time with the added benefit of eye contact to tease Beca. They don’t stop until Beca is almost completely exhausted, having barely enough energy to wrap her arms around them both as they cuddle back into her sides to let their own arousal settle so they can face the day.

                When they settle at a table at a local diner for a late lunch, Beca looks around to make sure no one is within earshot before clearing her throat to get their attention. “So, I didn’t really ask earlier, but what was this morning all about?” she asks, looking between them questioningly.

                “We wanted to make sure you felt involved” Chloe says again, shrugging over the words as she looks at the menu.

                “Yeah, you said that earlier, but why? Why the sudden need to fuck me into exhaustion to show me that?” Aubrey chokes on her water at the bluntness, and Beca reaches out to rub soft circles on her back as Chloe double checks that no one is close enough to hear.

                “God, Beca, can we avoid heart attacks in public?” Aubrey asks when she regains her breath, shaking her head as Beca just shrugs unrepentantly. “We were worried you might feel left out after the club last night, so we wanted to make sure you weren’t feeling left out” she adds after a moment, and Chloe can tell she’s trying to make it sound like no big deal.

                “You two are ridiculous” Beca says with a smile, earning a scoffed laugh from Aubrey and a light smack from Chloe. “No seriously, you keep saying I never listen to you two, but I _told_ you I was fine last night, and I’m still fine today. So while this morning was amazing, it wasn’t needed.”

                “Needed or not, do you feel included?” Chloe asks brightly, just smiling at Beca rolls her eyes.

                “Yes dear, I feel very included, very tired, and very loved” Beca says in an overly resigned voice that barely covers the laughter Chloe can hear underneath.

                “Well if you’re just going to complain, I’m sure Chloe and I can manage to keep ourselves occupied for the rest of the trip” Aubrey tosses back, and Beca can’t hold back the laughter anymore.

                “Like you could keep your hands off of me that long” she says with a smirk as Chloe laughs. When Aubrey goes to respond, Beca stops her by leaning over and kissing her before she can get the words out. It just makes Chloe laugh more, and when Beca sits back in her chair, the smirk is still firmly on her face. “But seriously, if you guys are going to do that to me, then you both can be on the receiving end sometime too” she adds, looking between the two of them challengingly as if waiting for disagreement.

                “Yeah, we kind of already figured that part” Chloe says with a smile and wink. “We have plenty to try when we get home, and I’m looking forward to it. Now let’s drop it before we give Aubrey another heart attack over there” she finishes, reaching out for the blonde’s hand with a smile that’s only vaguely predatory.

                After a lunch filled with mostly innocent conversation, they spend a few hours exploring the town before heading back to the hotel to pack up, figuring to save time in the morning. It also lets them change into new outfits that Chloe suggests for the club tonight, outfits that are significantly less dressy than the night before. But when her girlfriends push for the reasoning, Chloe falls back on her enigmatic smile and coy refusals. They’ll find out when they get there, and that’s soon enough.

                Beca seems to make the connection first, looking at Chloe like she can’t believe the redhead actually expects her to enter the bar. “A 90’s tribute bar? Really Chlo?”

                “Oh come on, this is perfect.” Chloe says with a smile, knowing Beca will actually enjoy herself even if she feels she has to pretend otherwise. “And it’s even 18 to enter, so Aubrey can relax and really enjoy the night” she says, leaning into the blonde’s side as she smiles.

                And sure enough Beca has to reluctantly admit her enjoyment when the second song starts up and her soulmates catch her singing under her breath. The three of them spend the rest of the night harmonizing to the songs played as they dance, earning a few rounds of applause that leave Beca threatening to hide back at the table.

                They leave earlier than they had the night before, Beca still driving though this time Aubrey joins her in the front seat as Chloe stretches out in the back. When they get back to the hotel, this time without unplanned detours, Beca desperately wants to return the favor from earlier, but can’t manage to keep her eyes open long enough once she no longer has to keep her focus on the road.

                Chloe can’t pretend she wouldn’t have liked to let Beca return that favor, but curling into Beca’s side as the three of them fall asleep is pretty nice too. There’ll be time for more another night. Right now, this is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this took so long, while I'm fine with writing smut or similar, it's not always the easiest to work through. And I've worked more overtime than usual over the past two weeks, so that hurt as well. But hopefully work is going to slow down a little, so updates should come a little faster.
> 
> If you've sent in a prompt, and I do have a few waiting, I have gotten them and I will definitely work on filling them as soon as this story is done. I derailed myself by starting Graying Out halfway through writing the first chapter of this story, and I don't want to do the same again and leave people hanging. That being said, if you have prompts for the trip, feel free to send those and I'll do my best to work them in if I can.
> 
> I'm also possibly looking for someone to look over chapters for typos, because I know as I type them up from where I've handwritten them that I make a few and don't catch them. I'd also like to be able to talk with someone about plot points and specifics to see if they flow, so if you're interested please feel free to drop me a private message.
> 
> Still not sure how I'm feeling about this chapter, but since you all seemed to like the last chapter, I'm hoping this one meets your approval once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey is surprised when Chloe pulls on to actual highways as they leave Athens the next morning, having expected more of the backroad scenic routes that have been her preference so far. She doesn’t ask about it at first though, not until they stop for an early lunch about half an hour outside the city.

“I wanted to, but the drive would have taken all day” Chloe explains with a pout, and Aubrey can’t resist leaning over to kiss the look away. She can see Beca rolling her eyes at them, probably pretending to hate the cheesiness, so with a smirk Aubrey leans the other way and kisses her as well. She knows they’re getting strange looks from some of the other diners, but can’t bring herself to care.

It used to bother her, the silent looks and judgements sent their way, but after a year together both of her girlfriends have managed to help her be proud of the unorthodox relationship rather than bothered by someone else’s reactions. After all, they have the proof of colors to reassure them that they are meant to be together, no matter what anyone else has to say. So as long as it’s just looks, Aubrey has learned to ignore them.

When it’s more than just looks, well, they’ve learned it’s a good thing Chloe is amazingly strong and able to hold back two angry women at once.

Today it’s just a few looks as she and Chloe are openly affectionate and Beca pretends reluctance as they include her, so they’re easy to dismiss. After all, it’s their first anniversary, she’s with her two amazing soulmates on an amazing trip seeing beautiful places, and no one can change that. So why waste her energy dealing with people she’ll never see again?

Thankfully the other diners seem to get used to them fairly quickly, and they aren’t there very long anyway. As they go to leave, Aubrey stops Chloe with a gentle hand on her arm and a pointed look. “If this is an all-day drive, I think it’s my turn to drive” she says with her other hand outstretched for the keys. She sees Chloe start to argue, and sharpens her look. “You did promise, Chloe. You can’t do all of the driving, and Beca is the night driver, so it’s my turn.”

Aubrey can _see_ the moment Chloe gives in, a sigh escaping as she reluctantly digs the keys from her purse to pass to the blonde. “I still say I’d be fine driving the whole time” Chloe complains as she slides into the passenger seat. “I totes had breaks planned and everything.”

“We’ll still take them, and we can switch off after a few hours, but you deserve some time to relax on this trip too, sweetie” Aubrey reasons, leaning over to place a quick kiss on Chloe’s cheek. “Now sit back, and tell me which way to go. Back on the highway?”

“I’m plenty relaxed” Chloe grumbles as she pulls the directions sheet back out. “And yes, back onto the highway for a while. Probably a few hours the way you drive” she teases, but Aubrey can tell she’s already more relaxed than she had been when she’d had to focus on the road, and she’s glad she insisted on driving for part of the way. No matter how often Chloe insists she’s fine it’s obvious she’s been feeling the pressure to make the trip perfect, and even taking something as simple as driving off her plate obviously helps.

Right now she’s discussing the playlist Beca has chosen for the day, and Aubrey can’t stop herself from smiling as the two go over each song and its meaning, either in general or for the three of them, both obviously enjoying themselves as the songs play and the miles pass.

Even on the highway instead of backroads the scenery is breathtaking, and between the gentle flow of conversation and the views out the windows, Aubrey feels herself lulled into almost a trance, most of her attention on the road ahead of them. Alone with her soulmates everything seems wonderfully peaceful, and once again Aubrey is grateful Chloe had convinced her to take so many days off of work. Everything has been perfect.

Chloe had someone even found the most beautiful rest stop on the route, and the three of them take a long moment looking at the view before climbing back into the car. The softly rolling hills covered in trees stretch out for miles, easily seen from the relatively high elevation of the rest stop, and picnic tables had been set up to give travelers the best views possible as they rest.

“You sure you’re still okay driving Bree?” Beca asks from the backseat as they settle. “I know I’ve got night driving duty, but we can switch off if you need. You’ve been kinda quiet so far.” The concern in Beca’s voice is clear to her girlfriends even if long habit has her trying to play it off, and Aubrey takes a moment to remember how lucky she is to have two amazing women in her life.

“I’m good, don’t worry about me” she says as she pulls out of the parking spot, throwing Beca a smile over her shoulder as she checks to be sure she’s clear.

“Dude, you two tied me to a bed for _hours_ because you were worried I’d feel left out because I’m not drinking with you. I’m at least allowed to ask a question when I’m worried about you” Beca insists, and Aubrey can tell just from her voice that her girlfriend is blushing at the memory. Which means Chloe can tell as well, and her comment should be coming any second now…

And sure enough the redhead is turning in her seat with a devilish grin, and Aubrey tries to mentally brace herself for whatever might be coming out of her mouth, knowing it will probably be enough to make her blush as hard as Beca already is.

“So if it’s your turn to worry now, does that mean you want to tie Aubrey to the bed tonight? Because I’m all for that, but she might be a little tired from driving all day, so I don’t know if multiple orgasms would be the way to show her we’re worried in this case. Maybe tomorrow night?” Her tone is layered with pure mischief despite an almost matter of fact delivery, and sure enough Aubrey can feel her face heating up as Beca coughs slightly in the backseat.

Their reactions just encourage Chloe, and the redhead smirks before launching into a seemingly innocent, but innuendo filled, list of other things they can do for Aubrey or Beca as her girlfriends scramble to catch up. They’re usually better at keeping up with Chloe when she’s in a mood like this, at least as well as anyone can manage to keep up with her, but Aubrey has to focus on the road and Beca is still obviously distracted with remembering the rush of sensations Chloe’s words bring to mind.

Aubrey can tell her girlfriend is flustered in the backseat every time she spares a glance in the mirror, and seeing the look on her face is bringing the memories back for Aubrey as well. Which when she thinks about it, is probably exactly what Chloe is going for. The redhead seems to thrive on pushing them, despite her dedication to keeping everyone feeling comfortable. She seems to know exactly how far she can push them, and normally Aubrey loves it, loves the strange pleasure that comes from being pushed out of her comfort zone. But not while she’s driving.

So after a particularly blush inducing innuendo, Aubrey finally speaks up. “Chloe, sweetie, I think we need a topic change” is all she says, but she can tell Chloe hears the slight strain in her voice as she fights to stay focused on the road. Because god, between Beca shifting in the backseat and the tone of Chloe’s voice, that focus is getting harder to hold onto.

Chloe seems to realize the extent of her girlfriends’ reactions as Aubrey speaks, and immediately sits back, looking apologetic. “Sorry, Aubrey” is the only thing she says, and then the car falls into near silence as each woman gets lost in their own thoughts, with only the muted sounds of Beca’s playlist in the background.

But any road trip, or any trip in general, with Chloe Beale alone can only stay quiet for so long, and after only a few miles the redhead is back to making cheerful conversation, this time carefully innocent. And Aubrey makes a point to stay involved in this conversation as much as possible, hoping to keep her girlfriends from worrying. She’s still the quietest of the three, but after a few well timed jokes and comments prove she’s fully involved, she sees Beca relax in the backseat.

Chloe insists on taking over after they make a stop for snacks a few hours later, and after a moment of thought Aubrey joins Beca in the backseat, earning a knowing grin and wink from Chloe as she settles in the driver’s seat. “Just remember I’ll pull over and join you if things start to get good back there” the redhead teases, and Aubrey can feel herself blush at the look they’re getting. But she knows better than to encourage Chloe by responding, so instead she just shakes her head with an embarrassed smile, reaching out for Beca’s hand as they settle in.

Before long Beca has shifted so her back is against the door and her feet are in Aubrey’s lap, starting a debate about safety and how to sit in a car that has Chloe laughing in the front seat as they bicker. After a few minutes of arguing Beca unbuckles completely, earning a serious exclamation from Aubrey as she shifts around before settling into the middle seat with a smug grin as she leans into the blonde’s side after refastening her seatbelt.

“Seriously Beca, you’re willingly cuddling in the backseat of a car?” Aubrey asks in surprise, not used to Beca being the one to initiate physical contact even after a year of dating. She’s stopped even pretending to be uncomfortable when Aubrey or Chloe pulls her in for a hug, but rarely is she the one to pull them in, and never outside of the apartment.

“It was the only way to get you to quit complaining about my posture or whatever” Beca says with a nonchalant shrug and roll of her eyes.

“You could always have just sat up straight in the seat you know” Aubrey points out dryly, and Chloe laughs from the front seat.

“You complaining back there, Bree?” she asks, tossing a smirk over her shoulder at the way Aubrey has already wrapped an arm about Beca.

“About being close to one of my girlfriends? Never” Aubrey responds, tightening her arm around the younger woman. “About the way she ignores safety and common sense to annoy me? Just try to make me stop.”

“Oh, I think I could manage that just fine” Beca says with a smirk, trailing a hand innocently along Aubrey’s thigh. And even with Chloe focusing on the road, apparently something in Beca’s voice gives the movement away.

“Behave or I’m pulling over” Chloe says, and Beca laughs before pulling her hand back.

“You know, when you’re threatening to jump us for wild exhibitionist sex on the side of the highway, you might tone down the mom voice a little” Beca says, earning a smack from Aubrey as Chloe laughs.

“We are not having exhibitionist sex anywhere, and especially not on the side of a busy highway” Aubrey insists, and Beca joins Chloe in laughing.

“Relax babe, like I’d agree to sex where someone could see” Beca finally manages to say as her laughter calms. “Not only do I not want anyone seeing me like that, there’s no way I would be okay with someone seeing you tow either.”

“Aw Beca, would you be jealous?” Chloe asks without taking her eyes off the road, and Aubrey can tell Beca wishes she hadn’t said anything.

“Well I mean, you’re both kind of completely gorgeous, so I know people look, but that’s not something I particularly want to share with the world” she starts, awkwardly shifting next to Aubrey as she runs a hand through her hair. She’s saved from saying more when Chloe starts laughing again, and Aubrey can feel the head from her blush as she mumbles “so not cool” under her breath.

“Relax Beca, I’d be pretty jealous if anyone was looking at you too” Chloe says as she takes a turn, and Aubrey nods in agreement. Her soulmates are both gorgeous and there are times she wants everyone to see how lucky she is, but that wouldn’t be one of them.

She opens her mouth to make a comment of her own, but forgets what she was going to say when she looks out the window and sees the ocean through a gap in the trees. She’s seen it before but after growing up in the middle of the country, it always takes her breath away. She’d known they were heading vaguely southeast, but she hadn’t realized just how far they’d gone, probably thanks to Chloe’s distractions and winding route. Even with taking highways rather than backroads the redhead had been careful to plan an indirect route to keep the final destination a secret.

Right now though Aubrey doesn’t care where they’re going, she’d be happy to stop right here with the view of the ocean and her girlfriends at her side. Beca and Chloe seem to notice her reaction, stopping the banter and smiling as Beca leans closer into her side. Chloe even turns the music down to a muted hum, and Aubrey feels more loved from their silent understanding than she’d ever imagined she could feel from the grandest gesture.

“I love the ocean” Aubrey eventually says as the view is hidden behind trees once more, after miles of silence as they’ve enjoyed the view and each other’s reactions. It comes out strangely quiet in the hushed atmosphere of the car, and seems insignificant compared to the sense of wonder the vista inspires.

“We know” Beca says, for once without any trace of mockery in her voice, however lighthearted and teasing. “It’s pretty amazing to look at, always makes me feel so small in comparison.” Aubrey can see Chloe biting back a comment to keep from intruding on the mood, but she doesn’t want the rest of the drive to be serious, even if she is still moved by the view.

So when Chloe stays quiet, Aubrey makes the comment instead. “Becs, everything makes you feel small in comparison.” She can see Chloe trying not to laugh in the front seat, but she’s mostly distracted by the look of shock and feigned outrage on Beca’s face as her girlfriend sits up with a gasp.

“Seriously? This is why I don’t do the romantic thing, you two like picking on me too much every time I try.” By now Chloe can’t hold her laughter in anymore, and Aubrey is torn between joining her and worrying about the traffic around them. Thankfully they head down an exit ramp and stop at a light, giving Chloe a chance to catch her breath. “And you two are not that much taller than me you know” Beca adds when Chloe finally stops laughing, still sitting up and leaning slightly away from Aubrey. “It’s not like I’m super tiny compared to either of you.”

“Oh Becs, you know we love every _tiny_ inch of you” Chloe says, and Beca’s glare shifts to her.

“Well now you’re both just being mean” she says, reaching for her seatbelt release.

“Hey, enough of that” Aubrey says when she sees the movement, intercepting Beca’s hands before she can hit the button. “You’ve already tempted fate enough today, you can put up with sitting next to me a little longer.” She has to fight not to laugh at the look on Beca’s face, not wanting to antagonize the woman any further. “Beca, you know we’re just teasing you, right? We love when you try to be romantic, I just couldn’t resist that one” Aubrey says instead, pulling Beca back into her side.

“Yeah, yeah, pick on the little guy” Beca grumbles, and Aubrey can hear Chloe choking down a laugh.

“I’m sure Chloe has some great ideas about how to make it up to you” Aubrey tries to reassure her, and can’t stop her smile when Beca tilts her head in consideration.

“Does that mean I get to choose where we have dinner?” she asks seriously, but Aubrey can tell from the set of her chin that she’s deliberately trying to get Chloe riled up. When Chloe makes a plan, she sticks to it in a way that makes Aubrey look like she goes through life winging it. So while Chloe will gladly do almost anything for either of her soulmates, altering her plans without a near life or death reason isn’t one of them.

Sure enough Chloe launches into a rant about reservations and careful planning that has Beca now fighting to keep from laughing, and Aubrey almost hides her face in Beca’s neck to keep from giving her away. She’s sure a single glance at them in the backseat will be enough for Chloe to tell they’re teasing her, but traffic is heavy enough that most of her focus is on the road and the rest on her speech, so they’re safe for now.

And every time Chloe starts winding down Beca makes another comment, occasionally suggesting a fast food restaurant or something equally ridiculous, just to keep her going. And Aubrey can’t help herself, jumping in every so often to agree with one of Beca’s ideas, or throwing in one of her own when she can tell Beca won’t be able to speak without laughing. They’ll both pay for it later, she’s sure. When Chloe realized they’ve been teasing her about this, about her carefully laid plans, she knows the redhead will find a way to get revenge. But right now Aubrey thinks it just might be worth it.

Chloe is magnificent when she’s angry, and the way she’s passionately defending her schedule and plans almost has Aubrey wishing they could throw those plans out the window, at least for a few hours. Her eyes are flashing as her voice rises, and she keeps tossing her hair over her shoulder with a firm shake that emphasizes the line of her neck from where Aubrey and Beca sit. It’s entrancing, and suddenly Aubrey is struggling more with fighting down arousal than she is with laughter.

It doesn’t help that Beca is apparently the same, face from biting back her own laughter, but eyes wide as she stares at Chloe. She also keeps licking her lips where they’ve gone dry from the deep breaths she’s taking to stay settled, and it’s just as entrancing as Chloe’s vibrant passion. Between wanting to kiss along every inch of Chloe’s neck and wanting to kiss Beca until they both forget their names, Aubrey thinks that if they don’t make it to the hotel soon she might combust.

It’s not a sensation she’s used to, as much as her girlfriends can make her feel on any given day, she usually manages to keep better control over her raw desire. It’s a little unsettling, the sheer force of what she’s feeling sweeping her up in a way she can’t even begin to fight. And it’s completely different from fighting down her nerves, but just as uncomfortable in its own way.

Thankfully for her sanity Chloe soon pulls into the parking lot of a nice looking hotel with a beautiful view out over the water, and Aubrey manages to take a moment to focus on the thought Chloe has obviously put into each step of this trip It’s enough to let her regain some control, though the surge of love she feels is almost as overwhelming. This one she’s used to though, she feels it every time either of her girlfriends does something to show their love, and its welcome and familiar, a lightness in her stomach and a warmth in her chest that always brings a smile to her face for hours.

This time is no exception, and Chloe catches her trying to hide it after she parks, turning in her seat to continue explaining the importance of sticking to her itinerary, and it stops her midsentence. Aubrey knows they’re caught when Beca tries to look innocent, and cant’ help the small laugh that escapes when Chloe’s eyes narrow threateningly. “You two are so lucky I love you” she finally says as she glares, and it’s enough to send both Beca and Aubrey into near hysterics.

It also serves to break the final strands of tension Aubrey has been feeling, settling the remnants of her desire into a familiar hum in the back of her mind. “We’re sorry baby, it’s just so fun to see you get so worked up every once in a while” Aubrey apologizes honestly, even if she feels zero actual regret for their actions.

“Yeah Chlo, I couldn’t resist” Beca says with a trace of a smirk, and Aubrey knows she’s deliberately using Chloe’s earlier apology against her. The look in Chloe’s eyes says she knows it too, and Beca has her trapped. It won’t save them from her revenge, but it’s enough to end the showdown for now, giving Chloe no choice but to accept their apologies as they get out of the car.

After they get checked in and head to their room, Aubrey is relieved to close the door behind them and reach some privacy. Even with her earlier arousal settled it’s been far too long since she’s kissed either of her soulmates, and the view from the room’s window just serves to bring back the surge of love she’d felt earlier.

So as much as she’d love to stand looking out over the water for hours, as soon as their bags are set down she’s pulling her girlfriends into a close embrace, loosening only enough to properly kiss Chloe, then Beca as soon as she catches her breath. “I wish there was a way to kiss you both at once, but I think that would probably kill me” she says as they all pull back from the embrace to continue settling in, earning a giggle from Chloe and a smirk from Beca.

“But what a way to go!” the brunette jokes, pretending to fan herself dramatically. It’s over the top enough to start Chloe laughing for real, and Aubrey just rolls her eyes good naturedly.

“Mock all you want, but I stand by what I said. Both parts” Aubrey says seriously, fighting down her own urge to laugh. She’d never been so consistently happy before her relationship with the two women in front of her, even with as happy as she’d been with Chloe before they’d met Beca.

And as much as she’d like to blame the pressures of college and life expectations for the contrast, after a year with Beca she knows there’s more to it than that. Chloe had been right, just as she usually is when it comes to matters of the heart, and they’d needed Beca’s quick wit and sense of humor. Her relatively laid back attitude added a balance and complement to the dynamic already built between Aubrey and Chloe, and at times like this Aubrey realizes just how much they’d needed that. The three of them mesh together seamlessly, and even after a year Aubrey can’t imagine a world without both of them in her life.

“Okay you two, save it for later” Chloe says when she finally stops laughing. “We’re a little behind schedule, so hurry and find comfortable shoes so we can go.”

“Why do we need comfortable shoes?” Beca asks, looking up warily from where she’d been plugging her laptop in to charge.

“Because we’re going to be doing some walking” Chloe explains vaguely, smiling innocently as Beca narrows her eyes.

“Chloe, if you are using our anniversary trip as an excuse for an extended shopping day, I’m going to stay here and take a nap” Beca threatens, but Aubrey knows it’s an empty threat. Yes Beca hates shopping, but if she can’t manage to refuse Chloe at home, there’s no way she’ll be able to on this trip.

“Oh relax, we’re not shopping today” Chloe says with a sigh of exasperation that Aubrey thinks is mostly feigned, she knows Chloe is just as aware of how empty the threat was. “There’s time tomorrow though, and I _was_ planning on something else, but we can always go shopping instead.”

“Oh, now you’re willing to change the plans?” Beca asks as she pulls on the tennis shoes Chloe had made her pack. Aubrey tries not to laugh as they banter back and forth, all three hurriedly freshening up after hours in the car.

“Oh my god, we’re going to be late!” Chloe exclaims in the middle of an exchange, catching sight of a clock and dropping any hint of teasing as she rushes them out the door. Aubrey doesn’t realize how disconcerted she looks at Chloe belting out orders to grab things and get moving until they’re back in the car and Beca is laughing at her.

“You know Bree, the way you looked just now reminds me a lot of how I felt at every Bella rehearsal freshman year” she teases, twisting in the front seat to smirk at Aubrey.

“And your point is?” Aubrey asks, trying to sound lightheartedly dismissive.

“Oh, just that it was nice to see you get to experience that for once” Beca says breezily, eyes dancing with mischief.

“Excuse me, are you saying I was as uptight as Aubrey was our entire senior year?” Chloe asks incredulously, earning a surprised scoff from the blonde. “Oh hush Bree. I love you, but we both know you were on edge the whole year, and it didn’t make for the most relaxing experience.”

“I wasn’t _that_ bad” Aubrey tries to defend herself, already knowing it’s a losing battle before both her soulmates look at her with raised eyebrows.

“Like I said baby, I love you, but you kind of were” Chloe says bluntly, softening the sting with an apologetic smile. “But that’s not the point right now. Beca, are you saying I was that bad back there?” Chloe asks as she turns narrowed eyes on their stymied girlfriend before turning her attention back to the road as the light they’d stopped at changes color.

“I-um… That’s not how I meant it?” Beca more asks than says, wincing away from Chloe’s offended look.

“Well, I _was_ going to apologize for two Aubrey days in a row, but never mind” Chloe says, trying for disinterested even though Aubrey can still hear the apology in her voice.

“Okay, one I didn’t mean it that way, and I’m sorry” Beca says, a lot more confident this time. “And two, you guys tied me to the bed _yesterday_ to make sure I didn’t feel left out, so I know you still feel bad about the schedule, even though that means it literally couldn’t be helped. So you don’t need to apologize. I’m a big girl, I’ll be fine. And I’m sure I’ll still enjoy myself.” Aubrey can see Chloe relax, even as she continues to pretend she’s offended.

All three continue the lighthearted bickering the who way to where ever they’re going, only stopping when Chloe parks and they get out of the car, Aubrey and Beca looking around curiously to try and figure out where they are. There aren’t any buildings around that seem to be their destination, and Aubrey shares a puzzled look with Beca as they follow Chloe towards a group of people gathered in a small square.

Despite their curiosity they manage to keep from asking Chloe what’s going on, having learned their lesson over the past few days. There’s an added anticipation in not knowing, even if Aubrey would be more comfortable with some kind of idea what’s been planned. It’s another example of Chloe pushing the edges of her comfort zone, and the more Aubrey goes along with it the easier it gets. Even if she’s still vaguely nervous as they wait.

They make easy conversation with each other and a few members of the group they’d joined while they wait for whatever this is to start, and Aubrey soon manages to forget about her nerves. The others in the group are a mix of ages and interests, and Aubrey can tell her girlfriends are amused when she starts a conversation with an elderly gentleman about changes in business practices after she finds out he’d worked for a branch of the company she’s currently with, long before she’d joined the company. She knows they find her interest in business and accounting endearingly strange, but they never tease her about it. It’s just one of her things, like the outdoors and history, and they let her enjoy it.

She’s so engrossed in the conversation that she doesn’t notice the group walking off without them until Beca taps on her shoulder, eyebrow raised and slight smirk on her face. “I hate to tear you away from the numbers talk, but you’re about to miss half the history of Charleston, and I’m not taking notes for you.”

Aubrey looks up in surprise to see that most of the group is now several feet away listening to a woman in period dress, and flushes in embarrassment when she realizes they’ve been ignoring the others. So with a quick apology to her similarly embarrassed conversation partner, Aubrey quickly moves with Beca to Chloe’s side, listening intently as the woman finishes the story she’d already started. Chloe gives them both a teasing glance when they catch up, but saves any comments to avoid further interrupting.

Aubrey wishes she’d heard the beginning, without context it’s hard to keep track of the names and events. It’s a shame too; the pieces Aubrey does catch are exactly the kind of wacky tale that that drew her to love history in the first place. As the story wraps down and they move down the street towards the next stop Chloe gets in a few teasing jabs, but once the guide starts talking again quiets to listen.

They continue that way for most of the tour, Chloe’s comments gradually stopping as they use the breaks to take in the city around them. The entire tour is a mix of serious and humorous that Aubrey appreciates, even if it covers time periods she’s not usually interested in focusing on. It’s still a great time, and she can tell her girlfriends are enjoying themselves as well.

She’s reminded of the museum as they walk, wondering if her own enjoyment of the tour is influencing them, taking the tour from mildly interesting to truly entertaining, and either way their obvious engagement makes Aubrey smile. The vast amount of strange and entertaining history in even a few city blocks is amazing, and all three find themselves wishing the tour could be just a little bit longer, even though Beca complains that her feet are killing her the entire way back to the car.

But when Chloe sees the time she’s rushing them back to the car, complaints or no, worried that they won’t have enough time to change for dinner and head to the restaurant in time for their reservation. When Aubrey asks what time the reservations are and tries to reassure the redhead that they have plenty of time, Chloe insists that they need to leave early to avoid any possible traffic in an unfamiliar city, and eventually Aubrey drops it.

She and Beca also avoid any repeats of the earlier teasing, wordlessly agreeing to just go along with Chloe’s pushing, afraid to remind her of any plotted revenge if she’s forgotten. It seems to work, they make it out of the hotel with plenty of time to spare, according to Chloe’s relieved statement when they get back into the car. And it turns out to be a good thing they’d left as early as they had, traffic is consistent if not overly heavy the entire way there, slowing them down enough to worry Chloe as they move through the unfamiliar streets.

They still make it five minutes before their reservation time, but it’s close enough that all three are glad they left when they did. The barely have to wait before being shown to their table, and Aubrey has to catch her breath as they settle in and she looks around. The dining area is enclosed by only glass, and dimly lit, providing an uninterrupted view over the water as well as up to the stars overhead. It’s one of the most breathtaking sights she’s ever seen, the restaurant set just far enough outside of downtown to avoid the worst of the light pollution, and the stars overhead shine brightly down on them.

The atmosphere around them is hushed, the dimness of the room and the view of the water out the window combining to make even the relatively large area feel intimate. The three soulmates sit in silence as they look over the menu once they place their drink orders, the setting leaving them content to just enjoy each other’s presence. It’s not until after their orders are placed that they start talking, joining the other patrons in using only hushed tones, afraid to break the spell.

“This place is amazing” Beca says first, taking a sip of her water while Chloe and Aubrey sip their wine. They’d offered to skip the drink while ordering; not needing it to enjoy the meal but Beca had again insisted it was fine, reminding them that she doesn’t normally join them when they have wine at dinner anyway.

“It really is” Aubrey agrees wholeheartedly, leaning back a little to look up at the night sky above them. “The view is beautiful, and it’s an amazing atmosphere.”

“I was looking for romantic restaurants for tonight rather than a club or anything similar, and when I found this place it seemed perfect” Chloe says with a smile, joining Aubrey in looking up at the stars. “I’ve always loved dinner under the stars, and they can be so romantic when you’re with the right people.”

“So we’re the right people then?” Beca teases softly. “Good, I’d hate to think you were settling for us.”

“You’re ridiculous” Chloe laughs, looking down and sticking her tongue out, earning a laugh from Beca in response. “And it’s not settling when I’m constantly amazed at how lucky I am to have you both in my life” she continues when the laughter dies, switching into a serious tone with no warning, honest feeling evident in every word.

“I think we’re the ones who are lucky to have you” Aubrey says softly, matching the emotions in Chloe’s voice with her own. “Especially since it took you pushing us both along for the three of us to get to where we are now.”

“At the risk of you two finding some way to tease me about my height, I’m going to join in on this romantic crap” Beca says with a wry smile. “I used to think I could manage to be happy on my own, but after this past year, I don’t think I even knew what happiness was. You two mean everything to me, you even get me to say ridiculously cheesy things in the middle of romantic restaurants, and I can’t imagine ever wanting that to change.”

It sounds like Beca has more to say, but Aubrey thinks she knows where she’s going with her speech, so the blonde reluctantly interrupts, wishing she could let her girlfriend keep going but knowing this isn’t the time. “Beca, that sounds exactly like how I feel, but if you’re going to continue on to a promise, I don’t think this is the time. Not yet, not while you’re still in college.” It hurts to see the look on Beca’s face, especially because the last thing Aubrey wants to do is wait to promise everything she has to these two women, but she knows they need to wait.

It’s not that she thinks any of them will change their minds, but this is something that they need to talk and be sure about, something that will involve talks about future careers and planning around each other’s lives, talks about children, making things work as three soulmates rather than two, and everything in between. And Aubrey knows they’ll have those talks eventually, but not now. Not with two years left before Beca graduates, not when Chloe has decided to work towards actual certification for her vocal lessons to move beyond being just a tutor, and not when her own job is their only truly steady source of income.

Chloe seems to understand before Aubrey explains, nodding her head with as much reluctance as Aubrey feels. “As much as I want to promise you two everything, decisions like we need to make for that to happen should be made as equals” she says, reaching out to cover Beca’s hands with her own. “I love you both, and will always want to be with you, but we can’t make decisions and promises with you still in college Becs. We all need to be equally ready to move on with our lives before we promise anything.”

“Well that’s not how I imagined my big romantic speech ending” Beca says after a long moment of silence that leaves Aubrey worrying they’ve seriously hurt their younger soulmate.

“Well then maybe you really should leave the romantic gestures to us” Chloe teases, managing to break the tension that’s fallen over the table without losing the undercurrent of love that had been there as well.

“You two _are_ much better at it that I am” Beca admits with a shake of her head, reaching out with the hand not trapped by Chloe to grab Aubrey’s. “I get what you’re both saying though, and it makes sense. I hadn’t thought about it that way, but you’re right. As much as I don’t want to, waiting is probably for the best.”

“Only for decisions and promises” Aubrey insists, not liking the sadness she can tell both of her girlfriends are feeling, the same sadness she’s feeling as well. “Not for anything else, no one is going anywhere right now.”

“Well duh” Chloe says bluntly. “I’d track you down if you even tried. I didn’t plan an epic road trip with my girlfriends for either of you to decide to up and leave.” Aubrey can tell she’s serious even with her joking tone, but before she can respond, their waiter is bringing their meal and the topic shifts to the food, serious matters shelved for now.

They linger over dessert, enjoying the view for a while before leaving to head back to the hotel. Even though Chloe and Aubrey had each only had the single glass of wine Beca insists on driving, but does agree to follow Chloe’s directions as they drive along the beach before heading to the hotel. Even after leaving the restaurant they’re mostly quiet, lost in their own thoughts as they take in the beauty of the ocean at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize again for the wait for this chapter, work has been ridiculous as we start preparing for the holidays, and I don't have as much opportunity to work on any of my writing during down times, because there are no down times. So while I'll do everything I can to keep updates at least relatively timely, I don't want to make any promises. There's also the fact that I'm a few days from being officially homeless, so I'll be couch surfing and possibly living out of my car for a few weeks, without reliable internet connection to post. I have some ways to work around that, including free wifi at my work and other restaurants, but that'll have its challenges for posting speed as well. Again, utmost apologies for any delays that will come up, I promise I'm not abandoning this fic or writing in general. By my count we have five chapters left to go, and hopefully I can get through them fairly easily. Maybe I'll turn into one of those coffee shop writers and the cliche will help me knock them out.


	5. Chapter 5

When Chloe’s alarm goes off the next morning, she starts seriously questioning her wisdom in staying out so late the night before. She’d had Beca drive along the edge of the ocean for almost an hour before convincing her girlfriends to walk along a public beach, promising it would be romantic and insinuating it was just what they needed to put the conversation from the restaurant behind them.

Which was the truth, and Chloe did want a romantic, pressure free night with her girlfriends. But she kept Beca driving past several beaches that would have worked just as well, just to keep them out later. It had seemed like the perfect payback for their earlier teasing at the time, but she hadn’t fully realized she’d be out just as late, and up even earlier.

Still, at least she’d known this was coming, unlike her girlfriends. They don’t even seems to register the noise as Chloe rolls out of bed, having moved Beca to the middle of the bed the night before, claiming she needed the cuddles. Which was as true as the beach excuse but also as full of ulterior motives. Being on the edge lets her slip out of bed mostly unnoticed, Beca only shifting slightly in her sleep when Chloe’s warmth disappears from her side.

Quickly shutting off the relatively muted alarm Chloe sets about getting ready, yawning in the darkness of the room as she tries to stay awake. She has a full volume alarm set as backup on her iPod in case she loses that fight, but in order for the payback to be properly executed she needs to be awake and alert when that one goes off.

It’s hard to stay awake without a cup of coffee, but she knows the scene would wake at least Aubrey, and she’s put too much thought and effort into this plan to ruin it now. And once she’s dressed it’s easier to stay awake, even in the comfortable clothes she’s picked for their morning outing. Something about being dressed for the day always gets her brain started, even without the added boost of caffeine bringing her to full alertness.

 It’s enough to let her finish planning the specifics of her payback, checking carefully to make sure she can pull off both aspects simultaneously. The reach is a bit of a stretch, but she thinks she can manage. She’s just in time too; the second hand on her phone inching towards the minute mark as she carefully arranges herself and her iPod.

As soon as the minute hits and the alarm blares at full volume inches from her girlfriends’ heads she’s flipping on the lights to full brightness, and yanking the blankets off in the same movement as she jumps towards the end of the bed. It’s well worth waking up early to see the sleepy looks of shock on their faces, and Chloe is torn between laughing and smirking. She settles on the latter, crossing her arms and smirking down at them as they blink and struggle to adjust.

Thankfully it’s Aubrey that manages to grab the iPod and shut the alarm off, Chloe had been worried Beca might throw it across the room to get away from the noise. But she’d ultimately decided Aubrey was more likely to adjust first, the blonde used to waking up early and shifting into gear at a moment’s notice. She does have to admit she’s glad she was right, breathing a sigh of relief as Aubrey shuts the alarm off without throwing the offending device.

Aubrey is also the first to sit up rubbing her eyes and shaking her head to clear it while Beca tries to hide in the pillows. “Chloe, what the hell?” the blonde finally asks, voice still rough with sleep.

“Oh Aubrey, did you think I’d just forgotten about you two ganging up on me yesterday?” Chloe answers sweetly, trying to sound as innocent as possible. She can see when the realization hits Aubrey, can hear Beca’s groan even through the pillows, and can’t hold back her laughter any longer.

“But why can’t we be asleep now?” Beca says, and Chloe grins before grabbing the pillows from both over and under the brunette’s head and tossing them after the blanket. This time Beca’s groan is louder, and almost as whine as she tries to shield her eyes from the light.

“Because we have plans, of course!” Chloe chirps, the entertainment from teasing her girlfriends taking the place of coffee to give her the cheerfulness that is her trademark.

“We have plans at 4:30 am?” Aubrey asks incredulously, looking down at the time on Chloe’s iPod with raised eyebrows before looking up to meet the redhead’s eyes.

“Well no, but you two still need to get ready, and then we have to get there in time” Chloe explains before crossing to where she’d set out outfits for the two of them while she was getting ready herself. “Don’t worry, I planned time for a coffee stop on the way” she adds before handing the individual bundles over. Or at least trying to hand them over, Beca is still lying in bed refusing to open her eyes, and Chloe can’t help smiling at how cute she looks, even if this is supposed to be time for her payback. “Come on Beca, rise and shine” she sings, hearing Aubrey laugh as the blonde reluctantly stands to dress.

“No, I’m a raincloud” Beca says, almost pouting, and Chloe laughs as she drops the pile of clothes on Beca’s head. The loud spluttering that follows only serves to make her laugh harder, leaning against a half dressed Aubrey to keep her balance as she wishes she’d thought to get a video of the reaction.

When Beca finally manages to clear the clothing from her head she sits up, pointing a finger accusingly at Chloe. “Not cool, dude” she says, the obvious attempt at being intimidating lost somewhat as she yawns midsentence. “And payback or no payback, the only plans we should have before 8 am are sleeping or sex” she adds when the yawn passes, and it’s Aubrey’s turn to roll her eyes and respond.

“Beca, being awake before the sun is up won’t kill you. And we all know if we tried to wake you up for sex this early you’d make a joke and go back to sleep, so let’s not pretend otherwise” she says as she finished dressing and heads to the bathroom to finish the rest of her morning routine.

“Well isn’t that one of the benefits of having two girlfriends? Easier for someone else to be in the mood so you can sleep?” Beca jokes, and Chloe doesn’t bother with a verbal response, instead picking up the pillow she’d thrown earlier and throwing it back at Beca, catching her unprepared in the middle of another yawn. “Hey!” she yells as she falls back into bed, and Chloe sends a mental apology to any neighbors they may have.

“You know, if you’d quit being a pain and just get dressed, maybe she wouldn’t throw things at you” Aubrey comments from the bathroom without even looking in their direction, and Beca mock glares at her before standing.

“But if I wasn’t a pain would you still love me?” she asks, stripping off her sleep shirt without further complaint. And for all her earlier dawdling they all know Beca is the one who can be ready in under five minutes when she has to be, so Chloe isn’t particularly concerned about her timetable just yet.

“Well I might not recognize you at first, but I’m sure I could get used to it” Aubrey teases as she finishes up, joining Chloe near the door as Beca sits to pull on shoes.

“Words hurt, dude” is Beca’s only response, delivered in a deadpan voice, only the slight twitching at the corner of her mouth giving her amusement away. And Chloe might not be worried about Beca being ready on time, but if her girlfriends really start into teasing each other the distraction could keep them here for hours.

“Come on you two, we have a schedule to keep” she says firmly, and she can see her girlfriends switch gears. The reminder is enough to get everyone back on track, and soon the three of them are loaded back into the car, a comfortable silence falling as they travel through the still sleeping city. And true to Chloe’s word they stop for coffee, the woman in the drive-thru seeming surprised to find someone as cheerful as she is at such an early hour.

It earns a comment from Beca and a response from Aubrey as they pull off, and Chloe lightheartedly threatens to wake them up with ice water next time. It’s a quick return to their familiar banter, and all three laugh before settling back into silence to enjoy their drinks, something about the quiet city making the quiet seem fitting.

It’s still dark when Chloe pulls into the parking lot, but the sky to the east has started to lighten, and she knows they’re exactly on schedule. The rest of the lot is mostly empty, and while Chloe is grateful there won’t be a crowd around them, she can’t help shaking her head over the fact no one else has shown up to see what she’s sure will be a breathtaking sight.

Aubrey and Beca seem to realize what Chloe has planned at the same time and Beca smiles softly as Aubrey pulls Chloe into a hug. “You set an alarm to wake us up in time to watch the sun rise over the ocean?” the blonde asks as she holds tight, and Chloe just nods, stretching out a hand to pull Beca into the embrace as well. She knows all three of them love the ocean; each for their own reasons, and combining a romantic gesture for their anniversary with that love had seemed like the perfect idea when she’d thought of it. Based on her girlfriends’ reactions, she’d been right.

But as much as she’d love to stand holding her soulmates for hours, if she does that they’ll miss the sunrise. And she doesn’t think she’ll be able to wake up this early again, especially after the night she has planned. So with honest reluctance she pulls back from their arms and leads them down to the edge of the beach and the benches arranged there, moving quickly to claim the one with the best view. Even if no one else is around yet, there’s no sense taking the chance of losing the seats and best possible experience for the morning. After all, Chloe has timed it so they’ll be here for the entire sunrise, from the sky just starting to lighten to the sun blinding them as it rises over the horizon. For all she knows a thousand other people could show up just in time for the actual sunrise, sealing the full impact of the sight along with the bench. And after all the planning she’s put into this specific moment, that would be entirely unacceptable.

Even with the best seats, situated on a rise above the actual beach so there’s little chance someone could walk in front of them, she’s still worried a large crowd will appear. But she knows that’s out of her control, so with a deliberate effort she’s mostly able to push the worry out of her mind, instead focusing on her girlfriends.

The bench is almost a tight fit for the three of them together, it’s one designed more to fit two people comfortably, but none of them are complaining about being pressed close together. They’re all sort of leaning to one side, Chloe braced against the armrest as Aubrey leans into her side, Beca leaning into Aubrey in turn. Chloe has her arm around Aubrey’s shoulder and is playing with Beca’s hair as they sit, Beca cuddled into Aubrey’s side with a smile of contentment.

They’re all looking out over the ocean as they talk, each sharing some of their favorite memories of the ocean as they watch the waves grow more distinct in the growing light. They eventually fall back into silence as the actual sunrise approaches, and Chloe is relieved when she notices the few other groups that have joined them seem to enjoy the quiet as well, no one presenting a distraction from the moment.

It’s peaceful, and beautiful, and Chloe thinks this might just be the most perfect moment of her life so far. The sunrise doesn’t disappoint that expectation, the colors rivalling any she’s seen before, or at least seeming too as she takes them in, somehow feeling her soulmates’ reactions as well as her own as all three get caught up in the sight. The few clouds scattered through the sky pick up and transform the colors, adding additional depth to the relative simplicity of the view.

They end up staying longer than Chloe had intended, getting caught up in the view even after the sun is already up, watching the rays of light dance off the waves, all three content to just sit in each other’s presence long after the other groups have moved on, some leaving entirely and some heading to explore the beach and surrounding areas. It doesn’t matter who else is around, or what else Chloe might have planned for the day, right now they’re together and in love, and happy to stay there forever.

Even when Beca’s stomach starts growling and reminds them all that coffee is not an adequate breakfast on its own, the moment isn’t lost. It’s not even muted, not exactly. It’s just shifted somehow, not pushed to the background but no longer the focus, all easily aware of each other even as they shift back into the world around them.

By the time they get back to the car Beca’s stomach isn’t the only one growling, and they end up stopping at the first diner they find, Chloe’s desire to plan out the best possible trip taking a momentary backseat to their need for food when Beca points out waiting for the perfect restaurant won’t do them any good if they’re too hungry to appreciate it.

After breakfast Chloe admits that she doesn’t have any set plans until dinner that night, and that she’d wanted them to decide together what to do with their free hours. “Well I vote sleep” Beca teases, pretending to yawn as she stretches widely. “The sunrise was beautiful, but I’m missing a few hours of rest.”

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t have been teasing me all day yesterday” Chloe teases back, not looking up from where she and Aubrey are browsing through local attractions on her phone. “Now if you want an actual voice in what we do, why don’t you come look with us?” she adds, glancing up just long enough to make eye contact before going back to scrolling.

“Yeah Beca, so far I’ve seen some interesting malls listed, and if you don’t have any better suggestions, I think they’d be fun” Aubrey says, tone carefully devoid of the teasing Chloe knows she’s aiming for. Chloe knows they can easily get Beca into a mall with them, but the brunette won’t go quietly, pretending to be bored the entire time. Even after a year there are some parts of Beca’s badass image she won’t drop, even for her soulmates.

“Oh hell no, we are not going to a mall on our anniversary trip” Beca says as she quickly crosses the distance between herself and her soulmates, standing on Chloe’s other side as the redhead slows her scrolling to give Beca a chance to catch up. “It’s bad enough you two drag me in one all the time at home, why do we need to repeat the torture here?”

“You’re a little ridiculous” Chloe says lovingly, leaning over to place a kiss on Beca’s cheek. “So no malls then, right? What about local markets?” She knows they’re likely to be tourist traps, but she thinks they might be interesting to see. They’d passed a small one during the tour yesterday, and some of what had been for sale had been beautiful, though she hadn’t really had a chance to stop and look at anything.

“That’s still shopping” Beca says immediately, earning an eye roll from Chloe and a scoff from Aubrey. “Come on guys, you know how much I don’t like to shop” she whines, and Chloe rolls her eyes again.

“It’s totes not the same though. But whatever, we don’t have to go shopping” Chloe says, not really upset to miss the markets. They might be interesting, but there has to be something else that all three of them will enjoy equally. They’re quiet as they keep scrolling through, leaning against the car while they try to decide where they’ll spend the next few hours.

“What about the aquarium?” Aubrey suggests after a bit, pointing to the picture on Chloe’s phone. “It looks like it could be interesting.” It does, Chloe has to admit, looking at the picture next to the description. It’s not someplace she’d usually visit on her own, but now that Aubrey has pointed it out, it looks like fun.

“Dude, I love aquariums” Beca says excitedly, not quite jumping in excitement but not far from it. It’s so far from the attitude she’d had before that Chloe can’t help but stare, she and Aubrey both in shock at the unexpected transformation. “What?” Beca says when she notices their attention, stilling almost self-consciously, and Chloe immediately smiles reassuringly.

“You’re cute when you’re excited” Chloe says, feeling Aubrey fight not to laugh next to her. “We just weren’t expecting you to get so excited at the thought of going to an aquarium. You never mentioned liking them before.”

“It just never came up” Beca says, pointedly ignoring the ‘cute’ comment as she looks at her soulmates. “Just like we didn’t realize how much you liked museums before we went to that one two days ago. It’s not a secret, just not everyday conversation. We’re usually all so busy with everything through the week; it’s usually nicer to have a quiet night in when we can than drive all the way into the city to go someplace.”

“Well, I’m all for spending a few hours at the aquarium” Chloe says, cutting Beca’s rambling short with a smile and another kiss. And she is, not just because it looks like it could be fun. If Beca enjoys them that much, then obviously they’re amazing places to spend a few hours.

It turns out that it’s more than just fun, Beca leading them around from exhibit to exhibit with unabashed interest, sharing what she knows about the creatures in each tank or excitedly reading the information next to it to learn something new.  And the tanks are gorgeous, huge and breathtakingly well designed, often to give the impression that you’re actually a part of the tank, despite the thick glass walls separating you from the water.

And as it turns out, they spend more than just a few hours there, stopping for lunch in the aquarium’s food court rather than leaving, trying to cram as much as they can into the trip before Chloe reluctantly says they have to leave. She’d almost be willing to forget her plan for the night, but she’d worked too hard on this trip to change things now, and they have spent almost six hours in the aquarium.

“We’ll have to stop at the one in Atlanta sometime” Aubrey says as they leave, Beca nodding in agreement. “We’ll be going to museums with Chloe, it’ll be fun to mix things up and add in the aquarium every once in a while.”

“Oh, absolutely” Chloe agrees readily, pulling up the GPS to get them back to the hotel as quickly as possible. She’d pushed the time a little bit to give them as long as possible to enjoy the aquarium, and now she knows they’ll need to hurry to be ready in time to make her reservations for the night. She doesn’t regret it at all, but she doesn’t want to show up late and find their reservation given away.

“With it being the summer, maybe we’ll be able to schedule weekends in the city or something” Beca says from the backseat. “Find something Aubrey loves for her weekend, and then alternate off. We can keep the fourth weekend for just staying in alone, or have it be a Bella night for anyone still around over the summer.” They all admit it sounds like a great plan; they can spend time together at home on Sundays, and save Saturdays for going into the city or spending time with friends. Even over the summer their weeks are fairly busy, Aubrey with work and Chloe with her lessons, and even Beca has the radio station more often than not, though being in charge now that Luke is gone lets her give away the weekend shifts fairly regularly.

To Chloe’s great relief they somehow manage to avoid any traffic at all on the way back to the hotel, which easily makes up for the time ‘lost’ staying at the aquarium so long. And after the Bellas, they’re all masters of a quick change when needed, putting them back ahead of Chloe’s mental schedule and easing the redhead’s anxiety.

They make it to the restaurant in plenty of time, ending up waiting for their table for a few minutes while they take in the restaurant. As with the others Chloe has picked this one is designed to be romantic, this one seeming to call on the historical elegance they’ve noted in other areas of town, the wood looking aged yet polished, the paintings on the wall in antique frames that further heighten the beauty of their landscapes. And for all the elegance around them it’s a welcoming atmosphere, as open and inviting as the diners around campus.

After the serious turn of their conversation the night before they avoid any deep topics by unspoken agreement, instead focusing on the sights from the day, not only from the aquarium and sunrise, but also the areas of town they’d driven through to get to and from those places, the markets they’d passed on the way and the statues scattered through the city. It’s all light and peaceful, the three women enjoying their night together after a day of beautiful scenery and experiences.

They linger over their meals, the food excellent, and tonight Chloe and Aubrey both give in to Beca’s urging to go ahead and enjoy a glass of wine. Chloe still doesn’t want them to guess where they’ll be heading after this, but Beca points out logically that she doesn’t know the city well enough to guess from Chloe’s directions, and will be just as surprised as she would be if Chloe was driving. “And they have like 1,300 different types of wine here, you guys should at least try one of them” she’d pointed out, and eventually they’d given in.

The drive through the city streets this time is lively, the wine hitting Chloe and Aubrey just enough to loosen them up, and Beca can’t help but join in even as she keeps her focus on the road, each of them pointing out statues as they pass them, making up a game where they try to guess who it is or why it’s there. Their answers range from plausible to completely made up, Chloe at one point insisting that a mounted officer had a statue made after his favorite horse led him to a beautiful clearing full of butterflies that were actually fairies who taught him how to fly, but only within that clearing. As she goes on through the story she has Beca and Aubrey nearly in tears with laughter, almost to the point that Beca has to pull off the road to calm down.

They only settle once Chloe says they’ve reached the club, slowly circling the block trying to find where it should be. “It says it should be right here!” Chloe insists, shaking the directions sheet in frustration as she stares out the window looking for anything that matches where she’d planned to take them.

“Baby, why don’t you tell me where we’re supposed to be going, and I’ll google it while you keep looking” Aubrey suggests, trying to calm Chloe down.

“But it’s supposed to be a surprise” Chloe says, glancing down at the sheet in front of her again before looking back out the window, glaring as if she can make the building appear.

“Well it’s obviously not here, so let us help you figure this out” Aubrey tries again, reaching up to place a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. The touch does help, and even if Chloe hates that her planned night has gotten messed up, she knows Aubrey has a point.

“We’re supposed to be going to a nightclub known for its great DJs” she grumbles, passing the sheet of directions that aren’t doing her any good back to Aubrey as she turns back to staring out the window. “The reviews all said they were great, and did some really cool things with effects, so I thought it’d be perfect for Beca’s night.”

“And it sounds amazing Chlo, it really does” Beca says, taking over the calming role while Aubrey tries to figure out what’s going on. “But today was amazing too, so even if we can’t figure this out, it’ll be okay.”

“Well I figured out why we can’t find it” Aubrey says from the backseat, and Chloe can tell just from the tone of her voice that she isn’t going to like the reason. “They closed suddenly a week ago, and they aren’t sure when or if they’ll reopen. Something about an electrical issue mixed with family problems, but it’s all really confusing and there aren’t any clear reasons, just a normal ‘sorry for any inconvenience’ posting on their website.”

“Well that sucks” Beca says before Chloe can respond, reaching out with the hand not on the wheel to grab Chloe’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. “It would have been nice to hear their DJs, see what they were doing with the sounds.” Her tone is disappointed but also deliberately light, and Chloe can tell she’s trying to keep things from seeming too serious. It’s an unexpected roadblock, but like she’d said earlier, they’d already had a great day together, so this isn’t going to ruin the trip.

Except that’s not how Chloe feels right now. She knows rationally that Beca is right, that this isn’t the worst thing that could happen, and that they’ve still had a great day. But this was her trip, the one she’d planned each detail of so carefully, had made reservations and scheduled each stop, had figured out the best routes to take them past and through the most amazing views. She’d put so much effort into this trip, and then the club couldn’t keep up its end of the deal.

She tries to keep that out of her voice though, even knowing her soulmates will spot it no matter what. “Well, I guess we do get an early night after being up so early” she says, trying for the levity she can’t really feel. And she can tell from the way Beca and Aubrey laugh that they know what she’s doing, and that they understand.

“Maybe not as early a night as you think” Beca says when they stop laughing, tone carefully light but with a hint of suggestion that immediately gets their attention. “I mean, we’ve been out late the past few nights, and we still haven’t had a chance to show Aubrey how worried about her we were.”

“You are not tying me to a bed tonight” Aubrey says instantly from the backseat, and Chloe is almost taken aback by how serious she’d sounded, how quickly she’d responded. And from the way Beca stills in her seat, Chloe thinks she is as well.

“I didn’t mean we had to do that” Beca says finally, looking over her shoulder as she stops at a red light, concern clear on her face. “If you aren’t interested in that, we obviously don’t have to even try it.”

“That’s not what I meant” Aubrey says, and Chloe can’t tell what she’s feeling from the way she sounds. She almost sounds embarrassed, but Aubrey never sounds embarrassed. She’s always in control, always self-assured. Especially about sex, once she’s comfortable enough to discuss it with you at all, she’s impossible to embarrass, always willing to be totally open and honest about what she wants or likes. Which really means she’s only talked about it with Chloe and Beca, but still. She’s always been comfortable talking about it with them, once their relationships got to that point.

“Okay, so we’ll stop assuming we know what you meant and you can tell us” Chloe tries, going for her most reassuring voice. She doesn’t want Aubrey to start being self-conscious with them this far into their relationship, for any reason.

“I just don’t want other people to hear me, if I like it as much as Beca did” Aubrey eventually says quietly, and Chloe stops to consider that. Beca had gotten pretty loud during her experience, and Aubrey is usually louder than Beca anyway. In a hotel with dubious soundproofing and full of complete strangers, that could get very awkward very fast. At least at home they know how well the room blocks sound, which is actually pretty solidly, one of the perks of Aubrey making enough for them to afford such a nice place.

“That makes sense” Beca finally says, and Chloe knows she’d run through the reasoning at the same time she had. “I didn’t think too much about it at the time, something about two beautiful women jumping me as soon as I woke up, threw me, but I can see your point.” There’s enough teasing in Beca’s voice that Chloe knows she isn’t feeling embarrassed after the fact, and it’s more of a relief than she’d thought it would be.

“So I’m not opposed to the idea, just not tonight” Aubrey explains, and Chloe nods, turning in her seat so her girlfriend can see the look on her face.

“Of course not tonight or even this trip in general” Chloe echoes, and Aubrey’s smile matches her own. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t do something else.” And now her thoughts are wandering to what they could try, and she knows Beca’s attempt at distraction was a success. She’s still vaguely disappointed that her plans fell through, but at the same time how could she be disappointed at spending a night with her girlfriends, no matter what they get up to.

The conversation serves to lighten the mood, and as they travel back to the hotel Chloe can feel herself relaxing, the disappointment fading even further as she laughs and talks with her soulmates. Even if one night of planning has fallen through, it’s okay. They still have the next few days, and are more than capable of enjoying a night together without the club.

The conversation turns distinctly suggestive the closer they get to the hotel, and Chloe knows it’s deliberate, that her soulmates are making up for how she’d gotten to them in the car yesterday. It’s fun and lighthearted, but this time with an added promise waiting. And since Beca had started it, she’s able to keep control of the situation and avoid it getting to the point where it distracts her from driving, meaning Aubrey isn’t tense and worried in the backseat. It’s definitely more enjoyable than the conversation the day before, no matter how much Chloe enjoys teasing her girlfriends, having them involved is always more fun.

The conversation pauses by unspoken agreement when they walk into the hotel, not wanting to deal with any glances that might be shot their way should someone happen to be in the hallway as they pass. They’ve gotten enough looks over the past year to know when to avoid certain conversations just to make things easier. It’s not what any of them would prefer, but it does make things easier.

The pause is enough to give them a balance, settling the excitement that the earlier conversation had fueled long enough to let them prepare for bed, each showering separately despite Beca’s smirk and the comment Chloe can tell she’s barely holding back. While she has no problem with shower sex, it tends to be rushed and awkward for them, trying to squeeze three people under the spray and make sure no one gets left out isn’t exactly conducive to having good sex.

Aubrey is the last to shower, and Chloe and Beca seem to have the same thought, each silently settling into the bed with enough room between them for Aubrey to fit easily, both leaving their robes on for now, holding hands across the distance to provide some kind of physical contact while they wait for their soulmate to join them.

She doesn’t take too long, and Chloe knows as soon as the water shuts off that the earlier flame is back just as strong, waiting for the moment when it can be acted on. The hand that’s holding Beca’s tightens almost unconsciously in anticipation, and she can feel the return squeeze from her girlfriend as they each wait for Aubrey to appear.

When Aubrey does appear it takes Chloe a minute to catch her breath, she’d taken the time to dry her hair, running a brush through it and pulling it back in a simple braid, and standing there in her robe, and the simplicity of her look just adds to her beauty. “After the way you two were talking, I didn’t want my hair to end up a mess” Aubrey says when she takes in the way they’re looking at her, and Chloe realizes they’ve been staring.

“Probably smart” Chloe answers, holding her hand out invitingly, and she can feel Beca shift next to her at the tone of her voice, sees Aubrey swallow as she walks across the room to join them. She wasn’t trying to be seductive, but she couldn’t seem to help it, her voice lowering and taking on an edge of desire.

Aubrey crawls slowly up from the foot of the bed to settle between them, sitting back on her heels for a moment as she takes them in before leaning in to kiss Beca softly, moving to kiss Chloe when the gentle kiss ends. Despite her desire, Chloe doesn’t deepen the kiss, keeping it calm until it ends, then pushing Aubrey carefully back and shifting her so she’s laying between them. She and Beca are now kneeling at Aubrey’s sides, and the blonde smiles as she looks up at them.

“I love you both so much” she whispers softly, and that’s all it takes for Chloe to be kissing her again, free hand wandering along her body over the robe. She loves how Aubrey arches into her when she finds sensitive areas, the robe seeming to add a new level of sensation that turns familiar territory into something new.

It helps that it’s tied loosely, so the fabric can travel with her hand as she explores, and it’s loose enough that Beca can slide a hand between the sides, adding the touch of skin on skin to Chloe’s ministrations. It seems to be working, Aubrey is already breathing deeply when Chloe ends the kiss, moving to nip lightly against her neck, relishing the shudder of sensation her actions send through the blonde. With that encouragement and the memory of how Beca had reacted to something more, Chloe moves without thinking to sink her teeth in harder, biting down on Aubrey’s pulse point just enough to leave a mark without breaking skin.

“Ow! You bit me!” comes the unexpected reaction, and in a flash Chloe and Beca are both sitting upright, looking down at Aubrey in surprise. Chloe is suddenly almost in tears, and when Aubrey realizes this she joins them in sitting, immediately pulling the redhead in for a hug. “Hey no, don’t cry baby. I just wasn’t expecting it, I’m okay” she says reassuringly, rubbing comforting circles on Chloe’s back.

“I didn’t even think about it” Chloe says as the embrace quickly calms her, drying her eyes to see Beca sitting behind Aubrey looking at them both in concern. “I just, Beca liked it so much, I thought you might too.”

“Well I guess we know I’m not into being bit” Aubrey jokes, kissing Chloe lightly when the redhead doesn’t laugh. “Hey, Chloe, I promise it’s okay. It was a normal thing to try, I just wasn’t expecting it is all. I was so lost in everything else that it surprised me, it’s not your fault.”

Chloe isn’t entirely convinced, but she has to admit Aubrey makes sense, and rationally she knows she’s probably overreacting after the events of the night. Even if she’s come to terms with the fact that her plans fell through, and even if she accepts that this is just as good if not better, there was still that disappointment and feeling of letting them down simmering beneath the surface, and this just adds to that. It’s not their problem though, and Chloe knows that she’ll soon forget about it without needing to do anything, so she pushes a smile on to her face and leans forward to return the kiss with one of her own, moaning softly when Aubrey deepens it.

“The rest of it all was pretty nice though” Aubrey whispers into the kiss, and Chloe laughs softly before pushing her back down, placing a gentle kiss over the mark she’d left before moving lower. Beca rejoins her as well, and soon Aubrey is back to the state she’d been in before, eyes closed as they each move to make her feel as much as they possibly can.

Chloe moans and arches her back when one of Beca’s hands finds her chest, looking in surprise to see Beca sitting up, one hand between Aubrey’s thighs and the other on her chest, wondering when this had become part of the plan. Not that she was complaining about having Beca’s hand on her, but when they focused on one of them, it tended to be a joint effort to make that person feel as much as possible. Beca splitting her attention was completely unexpected. “You need this too” is all Beca says when she notices the look, and Aubrey’s eyes flutter open to see what’s going on, the sight earning a moan from the blonde that’s matched by Chloe’s when Beca finds her nipple, pinching and rolling it firmly the way Chloe loves.

And as much as Chloe wants to return the favor, wants to make sure Beca is taken care of as well, the hand on her breast is distracting enough that between it and the focus she needs to have on Aubrey, she can’t manage it. So she settles for leaning over enough that Beca catches her intention, meeting her halfway without stilling either of her hands. And something about kissing Beca knowing she’s touching Aubrey pushes Chloe nearly to the edge, surprising her with the sudden intensity.

She needs to see though, wants to see what Beca is doing to their girlfriend, and reluctantly breaks the kiss after a long moment to pull open the robe Aubrey is somehow still wearing. It’s just as captivating a sight as she’d thought it would be, watching Beca’s fingers disappear slowly inside the blonde is intensely erotic, and if Chloe had the focus or ability to react, she might have reached between her own thighs to deal with the pressure and need building there.

As it is she can barely mange to keep herself upright, her hand on Aubrey’s chest mimicking what Beca is doing to her, thoughts gone as she falls into pure reactions, feeling Aubrey’s body tense beneath her as she and Beca work together, Beca speeding up her thrusts as Chloe gentles her touch, trading firm pressure for feather light touches that tease without providing relief. It’s a sensation they know works for Aubrey, and tonight is no different, the combination moving to quickly push her over the edge as Beca and Chloe keep moving, Beca gentling her touch to bring her through her orgasm.

And as soon as Aubrey catches her breath, before Chloe is prepared for it, she and Beca have her on her back, Beca settling between her thighs as Aubrey kisses her gently. “Your turn” Aubrey says before kissing her, and Chloe knows it won’t take long, that between watching what Beca had done and the brunette’s earlier touches, she’s already nearly there.

Sure enough, as Aubrey deepens the kiss and moves her hand to replace Beca’s on Chloe’s breasts, and Beca slowly places kisses along her folds and clit, she can feel herself approaching the edge. And when Beca slowly pushes two fingers inside her while flicking her clit quickly with her tongue, she suddenly there, her own orgasm catching her by surprise even though she’d known it wouldn’t take long. She still hadn’t been expecting it to hit that quickly, and almost wishes it could have lasted longer.

She doesn’t have to wish that for long though, because even once she comes down Beca and Aubrey don’t stop moving, though they’re careful not to move to quickly or too firmly over her still sensitive flesh. But as soon as she’s ready for it, hips lifting pleadingly as she begins to need more, the pressure is back, Beca gradually speeding her thrusts as Aubrey moves her head lower to take a nipple in her mouth, sucking firmly as Chloe’s back arches. And despite her earlier orgasm, it still doesn’t take long for her to reach that peak a second time, leaving her thoroughly worn out as she struggles to catch her breath.

She’s still fighting to catch it when she notices Beca shifting almost uncomfortably, and pushes the exhaustion she’s feeling to the back of her mind to sit up and take care of her. Aubrey beats her to it by a second or two, having had more time to recover. But Chloe doesn’t want to sit this one out, and moves her hand to join Aubrey’s, moving in tandem over where Beca needs them most as the blonde leans down to kiss her. And when Aubrey moves to slip in side, Chloe keeps her fingers dancing over Beca’s clit, alternating between gentle strokes and firm pressure in a way that avoids any patterns for Beca to expect.

But when Beca starts arching upwards, visibly chasing after the pressure that will bring her over the edge, Chloe can’t deny her. And as Aubrey’s thrusts quicken and grow more forceful, her own fingers match, pressing firm circles into Beca’s sensitive nerves, pressing her clit down between Aubrey’s thrusts and her own movements. It’s enough, and Beca’s back arches in reaction, nearly pulling Chloe over the edge with her as she watches, despite her own exhaustion and the knowledge that she doesn’t have anything left in her for the night.

Once Beca comes down from her high Chloe and Aubrey settle into bed in their normal positions, Aubrey making a comment about not letting her pull another early morning prank on them as they settle in, earning a soft laugh as the women drift off towards sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Even without the abrupt and far too early ordeal of waking up the day before, Beca isn’t particularly happy that she’s awake and back in the car this early. True, it’s well after ten in the morning and she’s nursing her second travel mug of coffee as Aubrey pulls onto the highway, but she’s still tired and honestly wishing they were all still tucked into bed together.

It’s not that she’s not happy on this trip, or even that she’s getting tired of it. She loves spending so much time with her girlfriends away from everything, loves that they’re getting the chance to just be together. Even with Chloe’s strict and precise schedule that they don’t dare deviate from, it’s relaxing. There isn’t any pressure on them, whether separately or as a whole, and they’re free to just enjoy themselves without someone demanding their attention.

She’s just starting to get exhausted by the constant running, the late nights catching up with her faster than she thinks is entirely fair. She’s not even of legal drinking age yet; a few nights without a solid eight hours of sleep shouldn’t be getting to her this badly. And how is she ever supposed to make it in the music industry if she’s already feeling like this?

She knows it’s an irrational fear brought on by the lack of sleep catching up with her, but she can’t help starting to obsess over it, even as her thoughts jump wildly around with no real focus. What if she can’t make it as a music producer? Not even because of talent, she has the world’s best cheerleaders reassuring her on that front in the form of her soulmates and fellow Bellas, so even if she’s not convinced, she’s learned to take their word for it. But what if she just can’t physically handle the stress? She knows it’ll take long hours and years of proving herself, what if she burns out?

Beca doesn’t realize how quiet she’s being until Chloe comments, Aubrey glancing back at her worriedly as she drives, taking as much attention off the road as Beca knows she ever will. “Beca, sweetie, are you okay back there?” comes the question again, a second repetition being needed to break through the mess of thoughts and worry.

“Oh yeah, I’m okay” Beca says quickly, and she knows it’s too quickly when Chloe’s eyes narrow. She wasn’t even intending to hide anything, she’s just so used to pretending she’s fine no matter how she’s feeling that the answer rolled off her tongue with no conscious thought. “I’m just like, really tired I think” she tries again, knowing her girlfriends will read into her tone and phrasing. And maybe they’ll know how to help.

“Bree, you have thirty seconds to find a safe way to pull over before I’m jumping in the back seat” Chloe says after a long moment of studying Beca’s face, and the brunette feels her eyes widen as she hears the words. She can tell Aubrey is surprised too, but they know Chloe well enough to believe she’ll do exactly that, even in a car doing 60 mph down a highway.

That’s probably why Aubrey risks stopping a little faster than she normally would; sliding into a gap she’d normally swear was far too small to offer any kind of safety before moving to the shoulder, throwing on the hazards as they roll to a stop. And the second the car is at a stop Chloe is unbuckled and in the back with Beca, rearranging the brunette so she can lean against her shoulder.

“Okay, we’re good” Chloe says as soon as they’re settled, and Aubrey takes a long second to look back at them before turning to study the highway next to them for any approaching gaps.

“Next time give me a little more time to find a place, and I’ll join you two” Aubrey says when she sees there aren’t any gaps for a good distance, turning back to look at them with a concerned look on her face. “If I need to find a place to stop and have a good talk, just let me know.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t solve world hunger without you” Chloe teases, and Beca can’t help laughing even with the almost melancholy mood she’s still stuck in. Aubrey just shoots her a pointed look before turning back to traffic, slowly accelerating up until she can take advantage of a small gap that opens up. “Now, are you sure you’re just tired?” the redhead asks Beca after a long moment, and Beca nods slowly. “Tired and getting stuck in your head?” she presses, and Beca nods again, even slower this time.

“It’s stupid” she mutters, and she knows Aubrey heard her despite the volume when she spares a moment to look back at the two of them, Chloe pulling Beca even closer into her side as the words register.

“I’m sure it’s not stupid” Chloe says reassuringly, not loosening her embrace even slightly even after a long minute, and Beca wants to believe her. It helps that she’s being held like this, the physical comfort helping to settle some of the negative emotions brought on by her lack of sleep. But it’s not quite enough, she’s still exhausted and just wants to be in bed with both her soulmates, tuning out the world around them.

Before she can think of how to even start telling her girlfriends what’s going through her head, Aubrey jumps in. “Beca, maybe you should get some more sleep, see how you feel after a good nap. We can talk about it then, but if you’re this tired it won’t do any good just yet.” And Beca wants to argue, she really does. She wants to be awake with her soulmates, spending the time between stops laughing and joking with them, not passed out and missing out on hours of their trip.

But she’s tired, hadn’t slept well the night before and had struggled to fall asleep after staying awake enough to drive home the nights before that. And now it’s catching up with her, and Chloe is rubbing those calming circles into her back that Beca swears have to be magic, and she can’t fight it. “Wake me up when we get there” she whispers, already feeling sleep taking hold. “Love you both.”

She ends up waking up before they need to, her body apparently deciding she only needed a few hours of sleep to catch up. She’d been so tired she’d expected they’d have to fight to wake her, but she’s not afraid to admit she’s happy that wasn’t the case. And she’s happy that Aubrey seems to have been right, though she’s still worried about being able to deal with the demands of her hopeful future career, she’s no longer obsessing.

She’s even happier to see they’re stopping for food, her timing almost perfect as she wakes up in the middle of the discussion of where to stop, still curled into Chloe’s side as the redhead holds her close. If only it were a bed and she were sandwiched between both her girlfriends, it would have been perfect.

Beca does have to admit she’s hungry though, and from the way her soulmates are discussing the upcoming options, she knows they are too. She wonders if they’ve put off stopping to let her sleep, and thinks it’s something they would definitely do. They all have a habit of putting themselves second, or third, when it comes to taking care of each other.

“Definitely that seafood place” Beca joins the debate on Aubrey’s side, feeling Chloe jump at the unexpected addition to the discussion, and even still half asleep she’s smirking as she continues. “Jesse was telling me about that chain, they make this amazing pasta dish as a side for their grilled fillets.”

“We didn’t wake you, did we?” Chloe asks first, ignoring the commentary on the restaurant choice until Beca shakes her head, shifting so she can open her eyes and meet Chloe’s.

“No, guess I just needed a few hours” Beca answers, debating moving so she can stretch, but not wanting to leave Chloe’s arms. “But seriously, that place is supposed to be amazing.”

“Fine” Chloe concedes, and Beca manages to lean up enough to kiss the pout away, knowing Chloe isn’t really disappointed she’d been outnumbered no matter what she pretends. “But I get to choose the restaurant for lunch tomorrow.”

“Chloe, you’ve planned every step of this trip other than a few lunch stops and the aquarium yesterday, and even the aquarium was part of your ‘decide together’ plan.” Aubrey points out logically, and Beca can’t help laughing a little at that.

“Oh relax babe, they have great fried fish too” Beca says when Chloe moves as if to pull away, grabbing the redheads arms to keep them where they are. And she can see Chloe consider that information, knows that fried fish is one of her guilty pleasures she usually avoids. But really, what are anniversary road trips for if not a little indulgence?

“Well, then we’ll see” is the only verbal concession she makes, but Beca can feel her acceptance in the way her body relaxes. “But anyway, how are you feeling?” she asks as she looks down at Beca, shifting the topic now that they’ve decided where they’re stopping.

“Better” Beca says honestly, finally shifting reluctantly upright so she can stretch the muscles tight from the slightly twisted position she’d been in for hours. “Just needed a few hours to get back on track.”

“And how’s the thought process going?” Aubrey asks in turn, and Beca stops for a second to consider it. Because she hadn’t really been thinking about it since she woke up, other than the random thought that everything seems more manageable with a few hours of sleep. It’s just in the background now, part of the general worry she feels whenever she considers actually trying to make a living out of her music.

“That’s better too” she answers, knowing they’ll still end up talking about it as soon as they stop, no matter how packed the restaurant is. Not that she minds, now that she’s not exhausted she knows her soulmates will have good advice for her, as well as a healthy dose of reassurance and confidence boosting.

But for now they seem willing to accept her at her word, focusing instead on figuring out how to get to the restaurant from the highway. The road signs are more than a little distracting, and it takes them a few wrong turns and stubborn refusals to give in and use the GPS to figure it out before they pull in to the lot. By that time they’re all starving, and any discussions remain tabled until after they have food in front of them.

It’s as good as Jesse had promised, and the meal passes almost wordlessly as the three women focus on the food in front of them, not even realizing how quiet they’re being as they eat. From the way her girlfriends are putting the food away Beca thinks she was probably right when she’d wondered if they put off stopping to avoid waking her, and it makes her feel loved, the little things like that meaning more than she’d thought possible.

Her earlier mood doesn’t come up again until they’re back in the car, Chloe back in the driver’s seat and Aubrey in the back with Beca, the halfhearted protest that she was fine going ignored as the blonde pointedly holds the door open. And even though Beca does feel fine now, she’s still glad they both care about her enough to make sure she’s okay, because if Chloe hadn’t been driving, she knows that the redhead would have done the same.

“So, what were we worrying about this time?” Aubrey asks quietly when they pull back onto the highway, and Beca shrugs for a second while she tries to think how to phrase it. Because she isn’t trying to hide from them, she really isn’t. She just feels a little foolish at how much it had gotten to her, sleep deprived or no.

“What if I can’t make it as a music producer?” she finally asks, looking down at her hands rather than risk seeing any flicker of matching doubt in her girlfriends’ faces. Because she knows it’s a long shot, she really does. Even if she’s talented enough, it takes more than just talent to become even a moderate success. “I mean, it’s not exactly the easiest field of work, and if I’m this tired after a relaxing trip with my soulmates, how am I ever going to keep up with the demands of a full work load?”

“Beca, you will be an amazing music producer” Chloe insists, and Beca can hear the sincerity in her voice. But she can also hear an edge of guilt, and suddenly realizes that she might have sounded like she wasn’t enjoying the trip, or that she somehow blamed Chloe for how tired she’d been. “And if you feel like I’m pushing us too far this trip, just say the word and we can slow it down” she continues, and Beca knows she’d been right, that now her doubts were making Chloe doubt as well. But instead of doubting Beca, her girlfriend doubts herself, and that hurts far more.

“Dude, no” she’s saying almost before Chloe can finish, hearing Aubrey echo the denial from next to her. “This trip has been amazing, and I wouldn’t trade a second of it.”  
“Chloe, you know she’s been pushing herself nonstop since before Semis” Aubrey agrees, smiling over at Beca in understanding. Aubrey had been pushing herself nearly as hard at work, and only the fact that Beca and Chloe refused to accept her staying at the office past six kept her from burning out. But between the Bella’s sets and her schoolwork, even at home Beca was usually busy. “And we all know Beca doesn’t sleep well if she’s not in her own bed” she adds teasingly, bringing a blush to Beca’s face. She’d slept uneasily any time she’d shared what had been their bed for a month, even after it became her bed as well, just because her body wasn’t used to it. It had been cause for a fair bit of worry on her girlfriends’ parts, as well as an awkward conversation as Beca tried to explain without sounding strange. Not that she’d needed to worry in the end, Chloe and Aubrey had understood almost immediately.

“Not all of us can sleep anywhere there’s a level surface” Beca tosses back, grateful that they’re joking with her to keep the conversation light. “But that’s exactly it Chloe, it’s not anything about the trip itself, I’m just tired and needed this nap to catch up.” She isn’t sure Chloe is entirely convinced, but Beca will be damned if she lets her already solved mild sleep deprivation ruin the trip. “And we weren’t exactly in bed early last night, club or no club” she adds slyly, laughing as the car jerks slightly when her words register. Beca can tell Aubrey isn’t as amused, but they hadn’t crossed out of their lane or even jerked that dangerously, so she doesn’t bother commenting.

“Well we can still slow it down any time you say” Chloe says when she’s managed to regain her focus on the road. “There isn’t any reason to hurry out of bed the next few days anyway, and we can leave early from any of the evening plans no problem.” Beca knows her girlfriend would keep offering to cut things from the trip until there’s nothing left, self-doubt easily up there with near death experiences on the list of things that would convince her to alter plans, and she doesn’t want that.

So she cuts her off, once again insisting she’s fine. “Chloe, I swear it’s okay. I mean, I’m all for taking you up on that sleeping in bit, but I’m good. I mean we were kind of running all out in Charleston, and it was amazing. And now that I took a few hours to nap, I’m caught up and ready for whatever else you’ve got planned for the weekend.”

“Well no matter what, you’ll still be an amazing producer” Chloe says, and Beca knows she’d changed the subject deliberately, their version of agreeing to disagree. The redhead will probably keep a close eye on Beca’s energy levels the rest of the trip, and it’s a touching thought. Especially because Chloe’s concern is never to the point of being annoying or overbearing, the redhead always knowing exactly when to push and when to back off. “And if you think otherwise, then we’ll keep telling you until you believe us.”

“We’ve got your back, Beca” Aubrey agrees softly, and again Beca is left feeling loved and supported in a way she’d never imagined possible. “And we’ll keep you from pushing too hard, don’t worry there. Even if we have to take off work and come to the studio to bully everyone into taking a nap break.” The humor works, Beca can’t help laughing as she imagines them doing just that, Aubrey taking charge of bewildered assistants and coworkers to organize sleeping areas as Chloe smiles politely and insists that they help. Beca hasn’t met anyone who can say no to Chloe when she puts her mind to something, and she highly doubts that even L.A. has such a person.

It doesn’t exactly settle the doubts about being able to make it, but Beca is used to that. She knows she’ll work as hard as she can, and she knows she’ll have the support system to rival all support systems in the form of her soulmates and the Bellas. She knows she’s good, that she can hear things in music that others can’t, that she can find the pieces needed to take a song to the next level. She just also knows being good isn’t always good enough. She can look at the odds as well as anyone else, has heard time and time again how they’re stacked against her from her father. So no matter how determined she is, how sure of her ability and drive, there is always that layer of doubt simmering in the back of her mind. It’s an old friend by now, and she knows better than to trust it or put any stock in the thoughts it occasionally whispers in her ear.

So with the worst of the doubts banished, Beca shifts the discussion to the views out their windows, commenting on the beauty of the mountains in the distance as they climb to the top of a hill that gives them a great view over the seemingly endless expanse of trees around them. Her girlfriends seem glad to change the subject as well, not that either of them usually needs coaxing to talk about a beautiful view.

The view remains constantly breathtaking through the rest of the drive, changing as they climb into the mountains themselves but not losing the impact. Being up so far above everything else is amazing, making Beca feel almost the same as when she stands looking out over the ocean. This time she can see towns and people rather than an endless expanse of almost completely unexplored territory, but she still feels small in comparison. She is small in comparison, everyone is. And even if she hates it when someone else points that out to her, how can she be offended at the entire planet? It just is, no matter what she thinks about it.

Even with that strangely philosophical question floating through her mind, Beca manages to keep her mind mostly on the lighthearted discussion going on, laughing as Aubrey and Chloe bicker about her driving habits as the redhead takes a mountain curve slightly above the recommended speed. It’s familiar, and comforting to listen to.

They eventually arrive safely in town, and Chloe drives straight to the hotel to get them checked in before they head to dinner. Most of the day had been spent in the car, but none of them seem to mind, though Beca does regret for a second that she’d slept through more than half of it. Still, the quiet time spent driving between the cities was a welcome change of pace. It had provided a good balance for the trip, time spent alone with only each other and no pressure other than Chloe’s timetable.

Dinner is relaxed as well, and Beca begins to think that Chloe has built this day in as a comfort day on purpose, giving them a chance to unwind from the constant movement of the trip. True they’d spend the longest amount of time in the car so far this trip today, but it somehow didn’t seem like it, even with the nap. It hadn’t seemed like they were in a car, even separated into the front and back seat like they had been it had almost seemed like a quiet day spent curled up in bed or on the couch, just talking and taking comfort in each other’s presence.

Chloe starts to offer the choice to head back to the hotel and call it an early night, but Beca quickly moves to reassure the redhead she’s okay, knowing she’s still worried. But after such a relaxing day, especially one with a solid nap in the middle, Beca is feeling fine. And after a searching look before they all climb into the car, Chloe seems to agree.

The atmosphere of the club they pull up to is markedly less relaxed, but Beca doesn’t care. The DJs aren’t the greatest, but they do have some interesting twists on the sounds that she thinks she’ll have to experiment with later. And tonight isn’t the night to be critical of someone else’s work, tonight is about enjoying herself with her girlfriends.

The crowd is fairly full of college students, and Beca feels right at home as they start dancing, content to let her girlfriends do most of the actual dancing at first, not having anything in her system to help her lose her self-consciousness. But as usual she can’t resist their urging, and before too long she’s joining them in progressively more involved dance moves, laughing when Chloe suggests they use this as a brainstorming session for a few Bella routines. Which is a good idea, though Beca knows she won’t be the one dancing like this with any of her teammates. They aren’t all that suggestive, but Beca would still feel vaguely uncomfortable. Still, Cynthia Rose and Stacie will probably jump on the chance.

They do end up leaving fairly early at Chloe’s insistence, even when Beca tries to insist she’s not tired. “No, I know Beca, but it’s late, and we have a bit of a drive tomorrow too” Chloe explains, and Beca finally concedes.

She isn’t surprised when Chloe slides her into the middle of the bed when they get back to the hotel, or when Aubrey doesn’t so much as blink before pulling her close. Even if she’s fine, she’s not going to turn down snuggling between her girlfriends. It’s usually Chloe’s position, but that’s mostly because out of the three of them Chloe is the one who craves physical contact the most, and the feeling of having a soulmate on either side of her at night is something she enjoys so much that neither Beca nor Aubrey mind taking the edge. It’s not like they’re separated even with Chloe between them, usually linking hands or gazes over their girlfriend until they fall asleep.

But whenever one of them has an emotional day, Chloe will wordlessly move to the edge, making sure they have that feeling of being surrounded by support through the night. And it always helps, always reinforces whatever words of reassurance have been given through the day.

It’s the same tonight, and even in a strange bed Beca knows she’ll sleep soundly. She doesn’t struggle to fall asleep either, though she’s still awake when she feels Aubrey and Chloe’s breathing even out into sleep, smiling a little as their breathing seems to synchronize. It’s soothing, and with their arms around her and the sounds of their breathing surrounding her, she slips into sleep herself soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the road trip is drawing to a close, only two or three more chapters to go, and when I'm done I'll probably move on to the prompts I have left and any new ones I receive. So if you have any, feel free to send the my way! I'm using what I write in this universe to boost my NaNo count, because I have massive writer's block on my novel's sequel, so feel free to help enable my procrastination there at any time.
> 
> Also, writing in coffee shops seems to be helping, because I was not expecting to get this chapter done as quickly as I did. Especially not when I realized I'd lost my list of stops and plans, which is why the details of the restaurants and clubs with this chapter were a little vague.
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with this one, just like I'm not entirely happy with the last few, so if you ARE liking it, please feel free to let me know. It's encouraging to see the kudos count click up, but I have to admit I love knowing someone read this and took the time to comment. And feel free to send me a private message if you don't want anyone else to see, I do not have enough people in my life I can talk Triple Treble with, whether in this AU or in general.


	7. Chapter 7

Aubrey ends up being the first one awake in the morning, Chloe not setting an alarm despite her claim that they had a drive ahead of them. Aubrey isn’t complaining though, she loves being able to sit for a few minutes and watch her girlfriends sleep before the day really begins.

She’s a little surprised at the lack of alarm; Chloe always sets an alarm when they’ll need to be up on time for anything, doubly so any time they spend the night in a hotel and need to be out in time for checkout. It seems to almost tempt fate even though Aubrey never sleeps in past ten unless she’s been seriously drinking the night before. It’s more of a risk than she’d thought Chloe would be willing to take, given how insistent she’d been that they stick to the plan. It makes Aubrey realize how worried the redhead must still be about Beca and the trip, and she wonders if there’s any way to help her past that the way they’d helped Beca.

Nothing springs to mind as she thinks about it though, and when Chloe starts shifting next to Beca she willingly abandons the thought process in favor of carefully leaning over to kiss her girlfriend. If something comes up over the next few days she’ll gladly take it, but for now she thinks they’re okay. After all, it’s not like any of them will ever stop worrying about the others, no matter how well things are going for them.

“Mm, what time is it?” Chloe asks sleepily when the kiss ends, smiling up at Aubrey as she cuddles closer into Beca’s side. The brunette doesn’t even shift, and Aubrey knows they’ll end up needing to wake her soon if they want to get out of the hotel on time.

“Just after ten” Aubrey answers with a quick glance over at the clock, and Chloe muffles a groan in the pillow that has Aubrey grinning in amusement. Because risk or no, now that her girlfriend is awake she knows they’re back on the original timetable, which means they need to be out of the hotel in less than an hour. And that means there isn’t any time to spend lying in bed curled around each other shutting out the rest of the world.

“Do you want to wake her or should I?” the blonde continues when Chloe finally looks back up at her. “I hate to do it when she’s sleeping so well, but we really do need to start packing up.”

“You get her, I claim the shower first” Chloe says after a minute of thought, and Aubrey gives in to a childish urge to stick her tongue out, though she doesn’t really mind the wait. It’s not like the hotel will run out of hot water on her, not unless Chloe stays in there far longer than their plans allow.

Aubrey waits a little longer before waking Beca, taking the time to pack up a few of her things that somehow ended up outside of her luggage while she lets the brunette sleep as long as possible. She knows it isn’t long enough to really make a difference, but she still wants to give her girlfriend as much time asleep as she can.

Finally though she can’t put it off any longer or Beca won’t have time to pack before taking a shower of her own, and reluctantly returns to the side of the bed to wake her. “Beca sweetie, time to get up” she tries first, knowing it probably won’t be enough but hoping anyway. Sure enough though there’s no reaction, and Aubrey knows she’s going to need more than that to wake her.

She tries shaking her gently, and when that barely gets a reaction, gradually harder until she’s almost rocking her back and forth. “Beca, baby, you have to wake up so we can go” she says into her ear, seeing the brunette’s face scrunch in displeasure as the words register.

“No, five more minutes” Beca whines, and Aubrey hears a laugh from the bathroom door. She’d gotten so involved in waking Beca that she hadn’t heard the shower shut off or Chloe open the door.

“I thought you were going to wake her” Chloe teases as she steps into the room, and Aubrey straightens almost defensively.

“I tried to let her sleep a little longer, but now I can’t get her to wake up at all” she says with a wave at the blanket covered lump that is their girlfriend.

“Have you tried ice water?” Chloe suggest mischievously, and Aubrey laughs at the mental image that conjures up. She’s not sure she’d ever be willing to do that to either of her girlfriends, especially because of the cleanup involved whether for her or the hotel staff, but it’s still an amusing thought.

“If you throw ice water on me I will walk home” Beca says from under the blanket, and Aubrey just laughs harder. “Why do I have to wake up anyway?” the brunette continues as she rolls onto her back, reluctantly pushing the blanket away from her head and chest so she can look up at her girlfriends.

“Because it’s now almost 10:30 and we need to be out of here by 11” Chloe answers before Aubrey can stop laughing. “And as much as I want to sleep more too, we really do have a schedule to keep.”

“Why is it so late?” Beca asks as she sits up, slowly swinging her feet over the edge of the bed but not yet standing. “Usually you have an alarm set to make sure we have plenty of time.”

Aubrey can tell Beca isn’t awake enough yet to register what the lack of alarm means, and when she brings it up the blonde can’t help looking at Chloe to see the redhead’s reaction at being called out. She doesn’t think it will be bad, but doesn’t want either of her girlfriends to end up getting defensive because they’re still half asleep.

But Chloe is just looking over at Beca with a loving smile on her face while she dresses, and Aubrey breathes a quick sigh of relief when she sees. She should have known better than to think the question could end up with any negative consequences, but worrying about how people will react is still almost second nature even if she’s gotten better about pushing it down.

“You needed your sleep” comes the soft response, and Aubrey can see the meaning hit their still sleepy girlfriend, sees it jolt her a little more awake as she realizes what Chloe had done. It’s not something that would usually be a big deal, but it’s more than just a simple gesture, and they all know it.

Nothing more ends up said though, the three hurrying to get ready and leave on time, wordlessly shifting around each other as they dress and gather their things, somehow making it out the door with plenty of time to spare. Conversation starts up again once they’re back in the car, but they all seem to have agreed to keep conversation light as they pull back onto the highway.

They mostly comment on the mountains as they drive through them, Aubrey taking the mountain roads at a careful speed that has Chloe fretting about times and plans and the blonde biting back comments about alarms that would have seemed like she was criticizing. It doesn’t help that the redhead is navigating from the backseat, having insisted that Beca needed a turn in the front so that she didn’t feel like they were sticking her in the back all the time. It makes a certain kind of sense, and Aubrey can tell Chloe isn’t regretting the arrangement, but it’s still an added stress.

Beca manages to defuse the slight tension with a playlist of mashups that she hadn’t played yet, distracting Chloe and Aubrey both with the new music that used new styles and effects they haven’t heard in Beca’s music before.

“Well I kept getting inspired by what the Bellas can manage with just their voices, and while it’s really hard to recreate that with effects and instrumentals, I wanted to try” she explains when they ask about certain mixes, and Aubrey can’t help but compare the woman next to her with the sullen and withdrawn freshman she’d been two years ago.

Chloe beats her to commenting on it thanks to the need to focus on the road, but Aubrey doesn’t mind, smiling in agreement as the redhead makes her point. “So I guess a capella isn’t really that lame then, huh?” Chloe starts out teasingly, and Aubrey can hear the smirk in her voice as she sees Beca redden next to her. “But no Becs, this is amazing. Are you thinking of using it for one of the Bella sets?”

“I don’t know” Beca answers after a minute. “Maybe not this mix exactly, you know, but something like it? Find a way to show off Cynthia Rose and her flow, or Lilly’s beatboxing somehow. This was just a simple experiment, seeing if I could take similar elements and make it sound good. I guess I just want the Bella sets to have a little more impact.”

“Impact is the last thing you need to worry about with the group you’ve got now” Aubrey jokes, not taking her eyes from the road even to meet her girlfriends’ eyes as they laugh. “I think highlighting some of the talent in the group is a great idea, but don’t underestimate the power of simplicity” she continues when they calm, unable to hold back the urge to offer advice. It’s not her group anymore, but she still feels invested in their success.

“No, and I get that” Beca agrees, and once again Aubrey is comparing the differences a few years can make as her girlfriend doesn’t immediately spring to the defensive. “I’m just saying, there isn’t much subtlety here, it doesn't have many layers or real wow factor. It’s too simple to really have an impact like we’d want.”

“Sometimes the simplicity is the wow factor” Aubrey disagrees before she can think about it. She’s opening her mouth to add to the thought, focus on the road or no, when she’s stopped by a laugh from the backseat.

“Sorry you two” Chloe apologizes when they stop, Beca turning to look at her and Aubrey sparing a glance in the mirror. “Just seemed like we were back in senior year, you two arguing over the setlist all over again.”

“We weren’t arguing” Beca insists immediately, earning another laugh from Chloe.

“Okay, well you were still debating sets, so the point stands” Chloe points out as Beca crosses her arms and Aubrey focuses on the road to keep from laughing as well. Because she’d been thinking the same thing, remembering how different things had been that year compared to how they are now. Back then this mild disagreement would have been enough to spark a major fight, now they just discuss the differences in their viewpoints in a friendly debate.

“Well, as long as Aubrey doesn’t go back to suggesting we use ‘I Saw the Sign’ every time I plan a mix, I think we’re good” Beca says, apparently giving up on her denial in favor of joining the teasing. And since they all know it’s just that, Aubrey is happy to join in, as much as she can while keeping her focus on the road.

The teasing doesn’t last long before they’re back to seriously discussing the benefits of different approaches, and after a while Aubrey just mostly drops out of the discussion as her girlfriends start planning the best ways to capture an audience’s attention with surprise entrances. She ends up mainly laughing as the suggestions grow more absurd, knowing they’re having more fun coming up with the crazy ideas that they’ll never use than they were doing any actual planning.

It’s turned into more of a game to see who can come up with the crazier idea, and while Chloe’s more spontaneous nature gives her an edge, Beca has a few surprisingly outrageous thoughts that keep the competition fairly even. It’s ridiculous and entirely lighthearted, and they’re all surprised when Aubrey notices what time it is, their sudden hunger hitting them as they realize how long it’s been since they’ve eaten.

Despite Chloe’s protests that fast food restaurants aren’t acceptable for an anniversary road trip, when Aubrey realizes how far they are from the nearest decent restaurant she doesn’t hesitate to pull through the rest station’s drive thru, ordering the sulking redhead’s usual when she sits with arms crossed refusing to answer when Aubrey asks what she wants.

“Chloe, it’s the same thing as the diner after the beach, I’d rather eat fast food now than wait another twenty minutes plus wait time before we get better food in a restaurant. Besides, this gets us back on the road faster, which means we’ll still be in good shape for whatever plans you have tonight” Beca points out as Aubrey pays, making the logical argument that would usually be Aubrey’s response.

And no matter which one of them it comes from, Aubrey knows the logical argument will be enough to sway their girlfriend, especially when it’s something like this. She knows Chloe wants the trip to be perfect, wants everything to go off without a hitch, but stopping for fast food isn’t going to make anything fall apart. If anything it adds to the sense of relaxation they’ve all managed to find so far on the trip, adding a bit of spontaneity that Aubrey welcomes as a good balance to how well Chloe has obviously planned out the rest of the trip.

It’s obvious they’ve managed to convince Chloe when the redhead accepts her food without complaint, though she does refuse to comment on it, instead turning the conversation to some of her favorite moments from the trip so far. “I kind of hate that the next city is the last one of the trip” she admits, and Aubrey nods slowly in agreement, seeing Beca do the same out of the corner of her eye.

“It’s been nice to get away with both of you” Beca adds softly, and somehow the simplicity of her statement pairs perfectly with the laid-back image she presents, slowly making her way through a burger and fries, shoes kicked off and twisted in her seat in a way Aubrey has stopped arguing with her over. Just like she has so many times on this trip, Aubrey realizes how amazingly lucky she’d been when the universe decided she needed these two women in her life.

The simple statement seems to sum up what they’re all feeling, and silence falls in the car as they eat, even Beca’s playlist paused to let them spend time in their own thoughts. It’s a comfortable silence, and lasts until Chloe points out the next exit they’ll need to take. That seems to be the signal to start up their conversations again, though it’s quieter than they’d been before as they react to the shift in mood.

It isn’t too much longer before Chloe is taking over the driving once more, Aubrey moving to the backseat without complaint. It gives her a good view of both her girlfriends, and she never minds that, even if it’s limited by the fact she’s behind them rather than facing them.

She’s so distracted by watching her soulmates laugh with each other as they talk about Chloe’s payback earlier in the trip that she misses the road signs announcing their destination until Beca lets out a loud exclamation. “You seriously brought us to Country Music City?” the brunette asks in shock, and even if Aubrey isn’t the biggest fan of country music Beca’s reaction is more than enough amusement to make the stop worth it.

“Oh Becs, relax” Chloe says calmingly, reaching over with one hand to pat Beca’s knee almost patronizingly. The glare is as priceless as the earlier exclamation had been, and Aubrey can tell Chloe had expected this reaction, probably from the second she’d planned the stop. “Nashville isn’t the Country Music City, it’s the Music City. Believe me, there’s plenty to do here that has nothing to do with cowboy hats and songs about cheating on your wife.”

“There better be” Beca grumbles as she sits back in her seat, crossing her arms and pouting. It’s not as badass as Aubrey knows her girlfriend had intended, the impact more amusing and honestly adorable than anything to take seriously. “Who needs music about cheating on your lover, or shooting someone, or breaking up, or anything else as stupid. Especially not on an anniversary trip.” It’s a rant they’ve heard on several occasions, one Beca had thankfully saved until she got home after Jessica had suggested adding some country to their sets, a suggestion Beca had refused on principle at first. They’d ultimately reached a compromise with a lot of help from Chloe, Aubrey, and Ashley while the rest of the Bellas avoided the confrontation completely, but it had been tense for a day or two as Beca refused to budge. The lasting end result was that both Chloe and Aubrey know exactly how Beca feels about country music as a genre, even though the brunette admits it’s a generalization that isn’t always fair.

“I’m sure Chloe has plenty planned that has nothing to do with country music” Aubrey tries to reassure her girlfriend, smiling when Beca’s pout only deepens. She knows it’s just an act, which makes it that much more amusing.

“Why would I want to celebrate someone cheating on our anniversary trip?” Chloe says, clearly teasing as she keeps checking the direction sheet to make sure they’re going the right way, the traffic in the city somehow managing to be more overwhelming than any of the cities they’ve been to over the past few days, and even more overwhelming than traffic in Atlanta the few times they’ve gone into the city itself.

That’s enough to set Beca off on her rant again, not fighting with her soulmates but passionately explaining all of the failings she sees in country music as they listen in amusement. It’d been surprising to find a genre of music Beca didn’t like, and the intensity of her distaste had been even more of a shock. Now that they’re used to it though it’s more amusing than anything else, an occasionally entertaining few minutes as Beca runs through her list of reasons to dislike the entire genre.

This time the rant lasts until they pull into the hotel, and Aubrey welcomes the escape from the car, the struggle to keep from laughing starting to get away from her the longer Beca goes on. She honestly can’t seem to help it, seeing Beca go off this way always makes her want to laugh, but that usually only makes Beca feel like she’s being laughed at, which isn’t the impression Aubrey wants to have come across.

The time it takes to get checked in and into the room seems to calm the brunette, and the brief tirade ends up forgotten as they settle in, Chloe pointing out relatively nice outfits as they prepare for dinner, though she refuses to give any hints when Beca and Aubrey try to ask, more out of habit than because they actually expect an answer at this point. They know they’ll see soon enough, but that hasn’t stopped them prodding for hints until Chloe threatens to switch their nights or get back at them when they get home. It’s another game they’ve started playing this trip, and all three find it amusing, even if they still haven’t managed to get any answers out of Chloe before they get to their destinations.

This time the restaurant is almost casual, at least compared to the places they’ve been stopping each night, though the food is levels above anything those restaurants have delivered. Chloe won’t say how she’d found the place, smiling secretively as Aubrey presses, because it’s clearly a local secret and she can’t figure out how the redhead could have known about it.

After a while Aubrey gives up, letting herself enjoy the amazing meal without worrying about it, realizing it isn’t important in the grand scheme of things. It’s just another sign of how much thought and effort Chloe has put into the trip, and nothing matters beyond that and the food in front of them. They even stay for dessert this time, though they’d been avoiding it the past few nights with the large meals they’d been eating each evening. It just seems right here though, the homemade brownie ice cream sundaes an extravagance that fits the mood.

Despite the fast pace of the city around them, after the atmosphere of the restaurant the three of them are all feeling calm, almost as if they’re alone in the city. It’s strange that a restaurant can have that much of an effect on their moods, but after a moment of thought Aubrey just goes with it. She does wish they lived closer though, but it’s too much of a drive to make just for a restaurant, no matter how good the food had been.

The club Chloe takes them too fits the mood perfectly, rather than a packed nightclub where they have to scream to be heard it’s a small venue, the music almost muted in comparison to the blaring sound common in college bars. The playlist is calmer as well, and they end up splitting their time between conversation at one of the tables surrounding the dance floor and actually dancing. And as much as they all love the clubs at home, the calmer atmosphere of the night is nice as well. It might get boring after repeat visits, the calmer music and atmosphere not really what they’re used to in a night out, but it’s a perfect end to the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

“I can’t believe you dragged us out of bed to stand in line” Beca complains as she struggles to cover her yawn, getting amused looks not only from her girlfriends but from several of the people in line around them. And she knows she’s being slightly unreasonable, but it really is far too early to be standing around not even inside the restaurant yet.

“I know, but I promise it’ll be worth it” Chloe says with a giggle, leaning in to kiss Beca’s cheek. The brunette rolls her eyes but accepts the gesture without comment, knowing it wouldn’t do any good anyway. “And I didn’t know it’d be this packed this early, I thought we left early enough to miss the crowd.”

“It’s half priced specialty day” the gentleman behind the explains when he hears, smiling at the three women when they turn to look at him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ve just been coming here for years now, and I have their deal schedule sent to my phone. Is this your first time?”  
“Yeah, I read about it online and knew we just had to stop here” Chloe says with a warm smile, waving away the apology as she turns to talk to him properly. Leave it to Chloe to make friends in the restaurant waiting line. Not that Beca minds, seeing her girlfriend be so enthusiastic about even the littlest things is something she’ll never grow tired of. “We’re on a road trip for our anniversary” she continues, and the man smiles back.

“Well this is definitely the place to go to make memories” he says, looking between where Chloe and Beca stand. “How long have you two been together?”

“This is our first anniversary with the three of us” Chloe says, and Beca tenses as she sees the man’s smile slip, feeling Aubrey do the same next to her. She can tell the man had somehow missed that Aubrey was part of their group, not that she can see how when she’s been leaning equally on both her girlfriends as she tries to stay awake.

“The three of you?” he asks after a moment, and Chloe is already reaching back with both hands to grab Beca and Aubrey, she knows they’re likely to go off on him if he starts in with any judgement. Probably Beca in particular given her current state of grumpiness, but the brunette knows Aubrey wouldn’t be far behind.

“Yep, the three of us” Chloe says, not losing her smile as she stares him down, if anything seeming more enthusiastic about talking to him. And Beca reluctantly stays quiet rather than tossing out the retorts she’d love to voice, knowing that as long as he doesn’t get rude about anything Chloe is probably the best to talk to him.

If he says even one thing about either of her girls though, all bets are off and he’ll be hearing exactly what she thinks of him.

The line moves before he can respond, and Beca shoots him a glare over her shoulder as they move up, silently daring him to even try saying something. He doesn’t seem to notice though, looking down at his feet with a slight frown as he steps forward. Oh well, as long as he stays quiet she’ll let him get away with that much.

“We’re being nice and happy on our anniversary trip” Chloe whispers into Beca’s ear before turning and presumably repeating it to Aubrey, and Beca rolls her eyes even as she nods reluctantly in agreement. They’re supposed to be having fun, not giving intolerant idiots verbal smack downs. And definitely not actual smack downs, though Beca knows that temptation will probably be even harder to resist than yelling at the man if he says something. It’s hard to think of the right words to say, but a solid punch says a lot all on its own.

“I’ll behave if everyone else does” Beca whispers back, just loudly enough that Aubrey can hear her as well, but not the people around them. And it’s enough to make Chloe giggle as Aubrey shakes her head in mild exasperation, because even when she tries to behave it’s not always the easiest thing to manage.

“Beca, let’s not end up with you in jail for assault again” Aubrey says after a minute, speaking as quietly as Beca had to keep anyone around them from hearing and getting the wrong impression.

“Dude that was totally called for” Beca points out, rolling her eyes when Aubrey doesn’t look convinced. “And anyway, it wasn’t for assault, it was for property damage. And Amy helped pay the fine, so it’s not even a big deal on my record anymore.”

“But it is still on your record” Aubrey points out logically, and Beca reluctantly has to agree. “His opinion doesn’t matter anyway, isn’t that what you two kept telling me for weeks after that bitch at graduation said I needed two soulmates because I have so many issues no one person could ever deal with them?” Aubrey continues as Chloe nods, obviously remembering that time.

“I still think you should have let me punch her too” Beca says, a little louder this time as she remembers how angry she’d been that someone had dared to criticize her girlfriend, especially at graduation. She doesn’t realize how much louder she’d been until Chloe is shushing her, and then she notices the strange glances they’re getting from the people around them. “Sorry” she says with an embarrassed smile, trying to shrug nonchalantly at the group in front of them before they start judging too harshly.

They stand in silence for a minute after that as they wait for the looks to stop and the curiosity to die down, none of them wanting to say anything while someone might be trying to eavesdrop. After a minute though Chloe is back to gushing about the restaurant, peering through the window they’ve finally reached as she comments on how amazing the food looks, and how cute the décor is. It’s familiar and normal, and Beca can tell Chloe has already mostly forgotten about the potential negative reaction from the gentleman behind them.

“They put those lights in about a year ago” he comments after Chloe mentions them, and Beca can almost hear the apology in his voice. “And I’m sorry again, for eavesdropping a second time and for upsetting you a bit ago” he continues, actually voicing the apology they’d heard in his tone, and Beca’s respect for him raises a bit. She’ll still deck him if he says the wrong thing, but she has to admit it takes courage to apologize like this.

“Oh, it’s no problem” Chloe says cheerfully, and Beca can’t help the small laugh that escapes her at that, refusing to turn and look at the man. Of course her girlfriend is willing to forgive him that easily, but Beca isn’t feeling that charitable. He’ll have to do a lot more than say sorry for upsetting them before she’s willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, because the one thing Beca has zero tolerance for is someone judging her girlfriends or their relationship. If she’s gone through everything she has and has still reached the point where she’s not only okay but happy in the relationship, then everyone else can damn well be okay with it too.

“Beca, be nice” Chloe chides gently when Beca laughs, nudging her lightly until Beca turns with a sigh. “No harm done, right?”

“No, she has every right to be angry with me” the man says with a grimace, and Beca softens a little. Just a little though, because this still isn’t making up for the look of disbelief he’d given them earlier. Only the fact that it hadn’t had any disgust is saving him at this point. “I’ll admit it took me by surprise, but you three seem happy, so there’s not much else to say, is there?”

“No, I think that pretty much sums it up” Aubrey finally chimes in, and the look she gives the man over her shoulder is about as cold as Beca’s seen her lately. The blonde is clearly on the same page as Beca as far as forgiving him, and Beca finds that reassuring. They might be overreacting, but at least they’re overreacting together, right?

Apparently Chloe thinks that’s enough of the conversation, because with a shrug and a vaguely apologetic look at the gentleman for their chilly reception of his apology she turns back around, Beca doing the same a second later. She goes back to commenting on the restaurant until they’re inside, and when the smells hit them Beca has to admit Chloe might have a point about waking up early enough to get here. Especially after their long wait in line without coffee or food, she’s ready to eat.

Chloe looks smug as Beca breathes deeply, and Beca just gives her a look. “Hey now, you didn’t let us stop for coffee before making us stand in line for thirty minutes, I’m allowed to soak in the caffeine any way I can.”  
“I don’t think it works that way” Aubrey points out, and Beca shifts the look to her. “I’m just saying, I don’t know if caffeine can be carried through the air, or absorbed in any way that gives you a benefit even if it is” she continues rationally, and  Beca gives in with a roll of her eyes.

“Maybe not, but my brain thinks it can” she defends her point; she really does feel more awake after walking in. She may not be any more caffeinated that she was before, but she at least feels more alert. Maybe she’s just like one of Pavlov’s dogs, when she smells coffee she wakes up even if she hasn’t had any yet.

“Don’t worry Beca, we’ll get you fed” Chloe says with a laugh as they approach the hostess stand to give their names and find out how much longer they have to wait. Thankfully it isn’t too bad; people seem to be eating quickly, no one lingering over long on their meals, realizing how many people are waiting on their table.

Once they’re seated they stay mindful of the same thing, once the food is delivered they don’t exactly hurry through it but they do keep conversation to a minimum as they enjoy the food. The pancakes are amazing, the specialty menu turning out to be dozens of different ways to make pancakes. Beca loves pancakes almost as she loves music, so she’s in heaven.

She of course ends up eating far too much, insisting on a large stack even when the waitress tries to explain how large that is, then refusing to give up before she’s finished it all. That does mean the guy from behind them in line is gone by the time they finish, but Beca still feels a little guilty for the extra time eating for a moment as they leave, looking back at how the line still stretches a ways down the street.

“So what’s next?” Aubrey asks as they reach the car, Beca gratefully taking the opportunity to stretch out in the backseat and relieve a bit of the pressure on her stomach. She can tell her girlfriends find it amusing, and when she catches Chloe smirking at her sticks her tongue out. Even if she is too full for comfort she doesn’t regret eating as much as she had, not when the pancakes had been that awesome.

“Well, I have a few options but nothing set in stone” Chloe says as she pulls out of the parking space. “There’s a science center here that has some interesting exhibits, including a planetarium. Then there’s the Parthenon replica, it’s supposed to be a must see trip destination and a great museum. Or there are some tours of famous recording studios, but those are mostly for country stars so I wasn’t sure how Beca would like them.”

“Yeah, as much as I love music studios and the thought of spending time in them, I’ll pass on the country music tour” Beca says instantly, earning laughs from the front seat. “And the Parthenon thing sounds cool, but won’t it be packed on a Saturday if it’s a big attraction?”  
“It might be” Chloe admits from the front seat. “But I don’t know. There is an entrance fee, so a lot of people just visit to look at the outside of the building and that might keep the crowds down inside.”  
“Well, what about that science center?” Aubrey asks, and Beca voices her agreement from the backseat. Science might not really be her thing, but that doesn’t mean she finds it as boring as she does her math classes. And the planetarium sounds like it could be pretty awesome.

“It might be a little packed too, but that’ll probably be in the exhibits designed more for kids anyway. There are a few that are geared towards adults that should be fine even on a Saturday.” Chloe says after she thinks about it for a minute. “And I think there’s a movie about sharks that you buy tickets to watch, so that won’t be bad no matter what.”  
“So you want me to spend part of our anniversary trip watching not only a movie, but an educational movie?” Beca teases, knowing both her girlfriends know how much she loves sharks after the earlier trip to the aquarium where she’d spent almost thirty minutes watching the different species in their individual tanks. So they won’t be fooled, but she can’t pass up the opportunity to comment on being expected to watch any kind of movie.

“Becs, the description makes it sound like you actually feel as if you’re diving through the water after a shark” is Chloe’s only response, and Beca has to fight to keep the disgruntled expression on her face. Because seriously, that sounds awesome even if it is a movie, and it’s not like this one will have a plot for her to get bored with within five minutes of figuring out what will happen.

“Well we all know Beca votes for the science center now” Aubrey says with a laugh, not even remotely fooled by Beca’s attempts at keeping her excitement from her face, and with a sigh the brunette gives up. “I think it’ll be fun no matter what, between the planetarium and the movie it’ll be a good way to spend some time before whatever else you have planned for us” she adds, and Beca agrees once again, dropping any remaining faked reluctance.

It turns out that the center is more entertaining than they’d thought, even the children’s exhibits, because they don’t end up making the first two showings of the shark documentary. There are just too many cool things to distract them, too many interactive exhibits that draw them in no matter what their intended age range. After all, who can resist digging for ‘fossils’ when a worker waves them over, adding them to the group already listening to her descriptions of dinosaurs that had once roamed the planet.

And the exhibit on the study of color is interesting as well, far enough from a color museum for the three of them to be comfortable, focusing instead on what science has been able to learn about changes in brain waves and such when colors become visible. There aren’t any clear answers, and Chloe mentions a few times that she doesn’t think science will ever be able to explain just what happens when part of your soul meets what’s missing, but it’s still interesting to read about. And it seems fitting, even if this trip isn’t the anniversary of their meeting it’s still a celebration of bringing color into each other’s lives.

They do finally make it to a showing after lunch, and they enjoy it as much as Beca had thought they would. Anything about sharks or ocean animals is almost automatically considered cool, but there’s no denying that whoever put together the documentary put a lot of effort into making it as engaging as possible. Chloe had been right, the way the screen is set up you feel like you’re diving through the water, and Beca almost expects a splash when the camera view first plunges into the ocean.

The planetarium is just as amazing, though none of them know the constellations very well it’s still beautiful to look up at the stars. It reminds Beca of their dinner under the stars a few nights ago, but there isn’t any regret like she’d feared she might feel. She still wishes she could promise her soulmates everything, every bit of her love and every day of her life, but she knows they’re both right. After finally getting the relationship she’d never thought she wanted, she isn’t about to ruin it by rushing into any decisions like that. She’ll graduate soon enough, and then they can talk.

After they spend some time in the planetarium they decide to head back to the hotel and get ready for dinner that night, not seeing anything else they particularly want to spend time doing in the science center. They’ve already been through so many of the exhibits that there isn’t much left anyway, and this way they won’t have to rush getting ready.

True to the pattern for the trip Chloe refuses to tell them what the plan is for the night while they dress, smiling mysteriously whenever they try to guess. With it being the last night she isn’t threatening to switch plans around, but she’s clearly happy with the secret she has planned for the night. Beca can tell just by looking at her girlfriend that she’s looking forward to whatever it is, her bright blue eyes sparking with excitement whenever she thinks about it.

If she didn’t trust her girlfriends as much as she did the sheer anticipation in Chloe’s demeanor would have her worried about what was coming, a secret that anyone is looking forward to this much has never turned out well for Beca before. Her father had thought she’d be excited to meet his new wife; her best friend had been excited to move overseas to study abroad and left Beca alone to face high school with no close friends; her mother had thought a surprise birthday party was a better idea than a day of solitude in Beca’s mind. None of those had gone over well, and it’s only Beca’s love for Chloe that lets her get over the faint apprehension she’d been feeling since she’d gotten so excited.

She knows that her girlfriends have noticed, but she’s not sure how to bring it up and they seem to sense that as well. They’re just unfailingly cheerful as they dress; making sure that she’s kept laughing and distracted rather than left alone in her head again. It makes Beca feel both incredibly loved and a little self-conscious for needing that care so much this trip, but she manages to keep from adding that to her pile of insecurities for the night. Like Chloe had said earlier, they’re happy and on their anniversary trip right now, and she won’t ruin that by overthinking things.

It’s almost surprising how easy it is to accomplish that, but the sheer volume of both noise and people at their destination help immensely, Beca doesn’t have time to overthink anything as she worries about navigating through the press of bodies without losing either of her girlfriends. It doesn’t help that she’s so small, though she’ll never admit that aloud. The second she does her girlfriends will be on it, teasing her until they think they’ve gotten enough mileage out of the slip. She sees Aubrey smirk as if she’s planning on commenting anyway as they dodge around a group of drunken boys in cowboy hats and Beca nearly ends up lost when she goes left and her girlfriends go right, but the comment never comes.

By the time they finally reach the restaurant Beca is happy just to be out of the crush of people, a little surprised at how packed the street had been. Then again it is a Saturday night in one of the biggest tourist destination of the South, and college is officially over for the semester, so maybe the crowds shouldn’t be a surprise after all. Maybe she’s just surprised that Chloe had picked the place for their last night.

The restaurant is a little higher end than some of the ones they’ve passed along the road, but still fits with the general atmosphere of the stretch of clubs and restaurants it sits in the middle of. And in keeping with the city’s reputation everything about the décor is music inspired, from tables with piano keyboard designs, to cased instruments along the walls, to what look like album certifications hanging on the walls themselves. It could have easily crossed the line into tacky and overdone, but something about the setup seems to exude class rather than cheap gimmicks.

“This place is amazing” Aubrey says when they sit down, hands coming up to rest on the keyboard design as if it were real, an unconscious grace to her movements that distracts Beca for a moment. She’s heard her soulmate play  few times, but not since she’d graduated and left the Bellas. As Beca watches the blonde’s fingers move slowly to the remembered notes of some song, she wonders if she misses it.

“It really is” Chloe agrees with a smile as she looks around, taking in the almost eclectic mix of musical memorabilia around them. “There were a few others along the way that looked nice too, but this one just seemed right.”

“Thank you for this” Beca says before Chloe or Aubrey can continue, earning a nod of agreement from the blonde as their girlfriend blushes slightly. “You’ve thought out every step of this trip, and it’s been amazing. From beginning to end, I haven’t had this much fun in a long time” she adds sincerely, smiling as Chloe’s blush deepens. She wants to make sure her girlfriend knows how much she loves the effort put into making the trip as perfect as possible, and that’s enough to overcome any desire to seem badass. After all, isn’t it just as badass to show feelings and hug kittens as it is to punch annoying shits and lead a group of any kind to national victory?

She’ll ignore the part of her mind that’s still yelling that a capella has nothing to do with being cool or badass, because after two years now she knows that’s the furthest from the truth it could possibly be. They may all be nerds, but they’re awesome, totally badass national champion nerds.

“I just wanted it to be special” Chloe finally says, trying to shrug off the praise. “I mean we made it a whole year actually together, that seemed like something worth celebrating.”

“Yeah, we definitely deserve some kind of reward for putting up with Beca for a whole year” Aubrey teases gently, and Beca can tell she’s trying to keep the mood from turning too serious.

“Excuse you?” Beca asks with an exaggerated air of offense, doing her part to help Aubrey. Tonight is their last night of fun on the trip, keeping things light sounds like the best plan to her as well. “What do you mean ‘put up with’ me? I seem to vaguely remember you both doing your best to get me to move in with you for an entire month.” That had been a fun time, the two of them not wanting her to feel like they were pushing, and Beca still worried that asking to officially move in would end up with her getting between them. In the end they’d managed to realize they were all dancing around the same issue, but there had been a few awkward moments along the way.

“I feel like anything I could say to that would be bad luck considering we’re celebrating our anniversary”  Aubrey says with a laugh after a moment of thought, and Beca joins in after a second. Because she doesn’t know what Aubrey might have been thinking, but her inner asshole can think up a few things that would have been well out of order, even in jest. And while she’s gotten a lot more confident in the relationship the past few months and especially since getting their soulmate bands, Beca knows hearing Aubrey say any of the things that have crossed her mind would probably be hard on that comfort.

“No bad luck” Chloe says firmly, and they’re saved from responding when the waiter appears to take their orders. After that discussion switches to more usual topics, mostly focused on what they’re planning once they get back from the trip. Chloe and Beca are lucky enough to have a few days off once they’re back home, but Aubrey will have to go to work Monday morning, without a chance to rest or recover.

“That doesn’t mean you need to stay an extra five hours to catch up” Beca points out as their food arrives, seeing Aubrey flush slightly, obviously having planned on doing just that. Maybe not a full five hours later, but definitely longer than she needs to. “You’ll be able to catch up without working yourself into the ground, and your boss loves you anyway. There’s no reason to stay past six.” Aubrey doesn’t argue, just looks sheepish as she eats, and Beca thinks the point has been made.

After dinner they walk along the sidewalk taking in the clubs around them, and Chloe just smiles as she leads them along. She doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to get to whatever club is their destination, and Beca has to admit she’s enjoying the leisurely pace even with the crowds still packing the street. It’s a beautiful night, and it’s nice to take the time to just enjoy it.

They do eventually reach the intended destination of course, and Beca has to admit she’s impressed by the sounds she hears from outside, whoever is in charge of the music has a good ear for effects and styles. It’s not until they get inside that she realizes why Chloe must have picked this club though, the large signboard advertising karaoke night starting in about forty-five minutes mixed with the mischievous grin are dead giveaways, and Beca has to stop herself from shaking her head immediately.

“No fair” she eventually says, half glaring at her girlfriend. “Karaoke is bad enough when I’m too drunk to be embarrassed, without even a shot, there’s no way you’re getting me up there.”

“Oh come on Beca!” Chloe coaxes, her eyes begging in a way that Beca will always find hard to refuse. “If everyone else is drunk, then it’s just as good as you being drunk.”

“That logic makes no sense” Beca says with a deadpan expression, knowing she’ll probably end up giving in anyway but not willing to make it easy for the redhead.

“Beca, you know she’s going to get you on that stage no matter what” Aubrey says, bringing a quick end to Beca’s stubborn attempts at refusal. She at least sounds as resigned to the situation as Beca feels, but the brunette knows that’s probably as much of an act as she’s putting on herself. Karaoke in strange bars might not be either of their things, but making Chloe happy definitely is. And it’s not like either of them have stage fright or a dislike of performing to hide behind anyway. Beca might not be entirely comfortable singing on her own without a few shots to lose a bit of her embarrassment, but that doesn’t mean she won’t do it anyway.

Even without saying anything in response to Aubrey Chloe seems to know she’s already won, smiling widely in a way that almost makes giving in worth it. Not that she’s actually given in yet, though that’s more a matter of pride than anything else. Even if she knows she’s going to end up on stage singing whatever song Chloe will likely end up picking out for her, that doesn’t mean she has to admit it to herself just yet.

Beca has to laugh when Aubrey orders something stronger than her usual, though she is starting to get a little nervous about trying to sing in front of everyone here without a drink of her own. She’ll get over it though, by the time Chloe drags her onstage they’ll have been dancing long enough for her to lose her doubts and loosen up without the alcohol.

That doesn’t stop her from taking what Chloe deems ‘an unnecessary amount of time’ looking through the song booklet because as her girlfriend puts it, ‘you already know what you’re going to sing, so just let yourself accept that so we can put our songs in’. Which to be fair, Beca does know, had almost known from the moment she saw the banner and figured out what Chloe had planned. But she still has to convince herself that she’ll survive the embarrassment of singing it onstage, and that takes some time.

Chloe has her song picked within seconds, which isn’t surprising when she’s had this planned for weeks. Beca wouldn’t be surprised to find out that her girlfriend had spent hours searching for the perfect song, and she’d probably then emailed the club to make sure it was in their music library.  Hell, she’d probably had a list of four backups as well, and a list for Beca and Aubrey in case they couldn’t find a song.

Once their songs are picked and they’re waiting their turn, Beca’s nervousness starts to shift from singing in front of people to letting her soulmates down. She knows that’s ridiculous, that this is just a fun activity that Chloe has planned for them to enjoy to close out their trip, but it seems like more than that. What if her song isn’t romantic enough, what if it’s too over the top or too serious for the night?

Even with the new set of worries spinning through Beca’s mind, she manages to forget them as they dance. Their soulmate bands seem to be enough to keep most of the college boys looking to score away, and Aubrey’s glare does the trick for the rest. It’s amazing how welcome the sharp look is when it’s not being directed at her, Beca manages to think as she focuses on not laughing the second time the blonde sends someone on their way.

By the time Chloe gets called onstage Beca has managed to loosen up completely, unreservedly enjoying herself as they dance and she laughs at the drunken antics around them. Now she’s just excited to see what song Chloe has picked, expecting it to be super romantic to round out the trip.

She certainly wasn’t expecting the redhead to start singing a top 40’s hit whose sole nod to romance is a line about ‘how good yo ass look in them blue jeans’ or a delivery that’s almost downright suggestive. Chloe certainly has the attention of everyone in the club now, a feat that none of the other singers has managed tonight, and Beca is seriously considering stealing the remains of Aubrey’s drink to try and drown her growing embarrassment.

It’s probably a good thing that Aubrey beats her to it, tossing back the last of the mixed drink as if it’s a shot before Beca can do more than look at it longingly for a second. “I love her, but god I was not expecting that” the blonde says when she finishes the drink with a wince. Beca can only nod in agreement as Chloe makes her way back to the table with a mischievous grin she’s making no attempt to hide.

“The energy on that stage is incredible” she says as she slides into her seat, grin turning to a smirk as she takes in the looks on her girlfriends’ faces.

“I think half that energy was from you” Beca says under her breath, trying to avoid the stares they’re getting from the people around them now that Chloe is back at the table with them. She’s trying very hard to keep from blushing, slightly uncomfortable at the attention the song has gotten them.

“Sometimes you just have to let it out, you know?” Chloe says with a wave of her hand, the attempt at innocence undermined by the smirk still on her face.

Thankfully Beca and Aubrey are saved from needing to answer when the announcer calls Aubrey to the stage for her song, and Beca breathes a sigh of relief when the music starts playing and she recognizes the song. It’s one of the songs by the band they’d seen earlier in the trip, and while it’s a little outside of Aubrey’s usual style, it still fits the mood of the night and the trip in general. And from the way Aubrey is belting out the lyrics without even a glance at the screen in front of her, Beca can tell her girlfriend knows their work better than she’d thought.

“We still need to talk about how I didn’t know you liked them” Beca says as Aubrey sits, grateful that her trouble finding a song means several others will be going before her turn. She’s starting to get nervous about performing again, especially now that half the bar knows she’s here with the redhead who sang the hottest song of the night.

“I think we have a lot of things to talk about after this last week” Aubrey counters with a shrug as Chloe nods in agreement. “It’s a good thing though, getting away from everything and everyone to just be together. I love that it’s let us find out all the things we have about each other.”

“We’ll always have something new to learn” Chloe adds with a soft smile, earlier smirk gone entirely as they talk about this, love shining through every word in a way that not long ago would have had Beca scoffing at how cliché it was. Now she knows better though. There’s nothing cliché about the three of them, no matter what it looks like to the outside world. There is no pattern to their love, no guaranteed storyline that promises a boring and traditional ending. They just are, and that’s all that matters.

They all seem to feel that’s all that needs said on the matter, and with soft smiles and gentle touches they turn their attention to the singers on the stage while waiting for Beca’s turn. And suddenly her choice doesn’t seem too romantic, or cheesy, or anything else. Not for them. And if anyone disagrees, Beca doesn’t care. She isn’t singing for anyone but her soulmates.

Finally it’s her turn, and despite the tingles of stage fright she can never manage to completely shake off before a performance, Beca is remarkably calm as she takes the stage. She’s aware of the setting, the rest of the patrons of the club looking up at her as the music starts, but it’s all in the background. They don’t matter right now.

All that matters is the song, and her girlfriends, and for the moment Beca lets herself forget all about their decision to put off any promises about the future. And as she sings about living each moment in love, she can tell her soulmates know she means forever, that this is her promise.

No matter what they eventually decide, Beca knows they’ll decide it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated adding another chapter, but it just seemed right to end it there. It would have only been the drive home anyway, so I don't think there's anything that another chapter would really add to the story. I'm sorry if this chapter in particular seems to jump around or feels disjointed, I've got a new position at work and my writing time has been taking a hit as I learn a completely new area of the business. It's settling down though, so hopefully I don't have that problem with future works.
> 
> I'm also currently working on two other stories in this 'verse, as in I've written a few paragraphs of each to snap myself out of writer's block as I tried to get this chapter out. Both will be one shots, and neither should take me all that long (though I've probably just jinxed myself), so if you have any prompts feel free to send them my way. I have a few vague ones that I can fit in with a wide range of storylines, and a few specific ones that I just need to be in the mood to knock out.
> 
> And as always, feel free to hit me up if you want to talk Pitch Perfect or Triple Treble, I'd love to have someone to talk to about either. I'm here and on ff.net as Ashton09, and on tumblr at always-atyour-side.

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompts are fairly obviously: Chloe's romantic anniversary weekend, them on a road trip, and smut. This is definitely going to be multi chapter, one chapter for each stop if I can manage it, though I'm new to the South and have only driven through a few of the states they'll visit, never actually stopped to see them, so any inaccuracies I'm going to go ahead and blame on the fact that it's an alternate universe.
> 
> Also, Graying Out is not being abandoned! I've got the third chapter started, and fully intend to work on it as well as the coming chapters of this story.


End file.
